Behind the Mask
by ThisAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: Kumori runs into the Akatsuki when running away from the Facility. She joins the Akatsuki, but happens when they have to ally with enemies, and what is the truth? How much of their lives have been a lie? Reviews are cherished, summary sucks story is good.
1. Meeting

A silhouette flashed through the trees. Running at such extreme, break-neck speeds, most would think their eyes were playing tricks on them, and continue making their way indoors.

For minutes away, the largest storm of the season would hit, ripping out trees, unearthing graves, and leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. It was assured that tornadoes, fires, and flash floods would be included.

But the girl didn't care, she had to get as far away from _there_ as soon as possible. Before _they_ realized she was no longer in their ranks.

Lightning flashed overhead, the storm was here. Rain pelted the girl with the force of bullets, making her skin crawl with unease. She slipped once or twice, and could barely blink away the rain. But still, she pressed on.

Her legs screamed in protest as she pushed herself off another branch. Her rapid, shallow breathing created thin wisps of mist in the air. She couldn't take much more of this. She'd been running full sprint for hours. Her body couldn't take it.

But she still pressed on.

True, she had already passed one shinobi village. Though which she wasn't sure, she just continued to run.

By this point, she was getting faint. She wasn't breathing enough. She had to stop soon, otherwise, it would end up bad.

_They_ knew she was gone.

_They_ were going to find her.

Squinting, she faintly saw the outline of a cave. Looking up, she knew she could not possibly stay out any longer and live. Trees were arching dangerously in the ferocious winds, and in the distance, the howl of a forming tornado, that only her ninja senses could pick up, was growing louder and louder.

Cursing with frustration, though she was secretly jumping for joy at rest, the girl grabbed a large branch that had broke off of a tree. Entering the cave, she covered the entrance, just as a safety precaution incase _they _needed out of the storm too.

Then turning around, she inspected her cave. On each wall, a couple of rocks lay, but other than that, it was totally empty.

Even though her body completely disagreed with her. She began to arrange things. She wasn't going to move the rocks, they were to much trouble for now. Instead, she unpacked her small bag of belongings she had. _They _ never let her have much. All she really had was a thick blanket, a thin blanket, pillow, one change of clothes, a box of matches, brush, tooth brush, thermos, (A/N the kind you put hot tea and stuff in) and other basic hygienic utensils. She also had a small pot, a wooden spoon, plate, and a pair of chopsticks.

She didn't really care about those things right now though. She had to make sure it was still here. Sighing in relief, the girl took out the box. It wasn't much, just a thin, but wide box.

It wasn't really a box, it was to rectangular to be exact, but there wasn't really any other way to describe it. Opening it, she found her numerous sketch books, and loose sketch paper with extravagant drawings on them. She found herself tracing the detailed designs of _his _face.

He was gone, and he'd never come back. It was impossible, her happy brother, who was always so joyful. He was…gone…

The girl jumped as a tear fell, causing her to realize she was crying. Suppressing yet another sigh, the girl forced herself to calm down. After a few seconds, it appeared as if a tear had never once fallen from the girls eyes.

Putting away the box, and several other useless items for the night. The girl grabbed a blanket, laid her head on a one of the largest rocks, and fell into a fitful slumber.

The rock across the cave from where the girl slept, was having trouble controlling its fits of laughter. Yes, laughter. In its quiet shaking, the genjustu slipped. Long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, with the bangs hanging down stood out against the robe with signature red clouds. The man appeared to be young.

The rock that the girl slept on, on the other side of the room, dropped its genjustu, and reveled a really fat guy. He wore the same cloak. Not much else could be seen, do to the pour light.

"Shut up!" The fat guy hissed in a hushed tone. "Don't wake her!"

"H-how come, un? D-do you _like_ having a g-girl think you're a r-rock, and _s-sleeping _on you, un?" The blond giggled back.

"Deidara, you know I don't have emotions, now hurry up and kill her she can't know we're here." The fat guy said to Deidara. Finally through laughing, the blond got up and snuck over to the girl and boy.

Kunai and senbon hissed through the air. Acting on instinct, the blond jumped up, narrowly avoiding a few. While he was suspended in the air, the girl, using the speed she trained for. Jumped up and swung her leg around. Deidara quickly twisted around and blocked with his forearm, but the girl took her fist in for a punch, With is other, unoccupied arm, he grabbed the fist. Gasping in pain as the force rebounded up his arm, he blocked another punch with his leg. (A/N He's falling head first to the ground, upside-down)

"Kuso!" Deidara gasped. His hand-to-hand combat wasn't all that great, and this girl was _fast! _He was a bad disadvantage here.

With nothing else for him to block with, the girl took her fist and charged chakra into it.

"Die!" The girl hissed, slamming her fist into his face.

Deidara shot towards earth with a force that was in human in all ways. With a defining crash, the blond laid in a newly formed crater, eyes wide with pain.

"D-damn, that girl packs a punch. Sasori, your going to have to take care of this one, I can't fight close up, and explosions wouldn't go well in a cave." The fat guy Sasori, nodded whipping out his tail.

"You die here girl." He growled. The girl just turned around, and released a hollow hiss that sounded like it had left a large cat's mouth. This didn't phase Sasori however, he merely lunged his tail out at her. Using her ninja speed, she jumped out of the way, flipped to gain momentum, and sprinted off head first at Sasori.

"Sasori, hurry up, the others will be here soon, and we don't want to have to hold them up for this girl. However, she is strong." Deidara breathed as he gingerly touched his side. He definitely had a few broken ribs, no doubt about it.

Sasori only grunted as he desperately withdrew is tail. The girl was almost upon him…

The tail wouldn't reach in time, so instead, Sasori opened his mouth, releasing poisonous senbon. The girl, who was to close to dodge, hastily formed seals, right as the senbon punctured her skin, she disappeared. The senbon stuck in Deidara.

"OW, un! What the hell!" He screamed, pulling out the needles. "How did she use Kawarmi with a human! I'm not an object!"(A/N That's the one where they switch places with an object, right?) Sasori wasn't paying much attention.

"Drink this, it'll neutralize the poison." Sasori said, tossing over a vile. Deidara was grumbling, but drank it none the less, he didn't feel like dying yet.

"Who are you?" the girl said. Sasori whirled around.

"I should be asking you that." He said. "What with you attacking us out of no where."

"You were going to kill me." She replied sarcastically, "Why wouldn't I attack? Besides, you asked first."

"…Sasori."

"Kumori." she turned to the blond. "You?"

"Ha! As if I'd tell you, un!"

"Kumori." Sasori interjected. She still faced Deidara, but her eyes swiveled to Sasori, showing he had her attention.

"Why did you hide out in here?"

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe cause I was getting out of the weather!" She said, rolling her eyes sarcastically, again. Even Deidara snickered at that, thankfully on his part, neither Sasori or Kumori saw.

There was a tense silence. Kumori weighed her options. She was tired, and low on chakra, against two rested, ninja. She wouldn't make it out of this alive. Her pride however, would not let her forfeit. Kumori doesn't back down. Not to mention the fact that they were S-rank missing-nin, part of the Akatsuki, who are renowned for murder, and their mysterious hunt for the jinchuuriki. Not one of Kumori's best situations.

While Kumori analyzed her position, and possible outcomes of survival in battle, Deidara and Sasori finally got a good look at the girl. She had long, white hair that was tied up in a low ponytail. Her bangs hung loosely, and covered half her face. Her eyes were a shockingly bloody red, and held a look of indifference. She had a fishnet shirt, that went high up her neck, and covered her chest some more, before it vanished behind the cool-gray, low v-neck cargo dress. The sleeves cut off right at her shoulders, showing her incredibly defined muscles, which were covered in fishnet from her fingerless fishnet gloves, that went up until half way past her elbow.. (A/N not to much though, she isn't a bodybuilder!). The dress clung to the woman, showing off her figure, and was only accented by the right red ribbon that tied around her waist. The dress ended a little after her butt, and fishnet covered half of her thigh. Her legs were defined and powerful like her arms. She also wore the usual ninja sandals, only hers were black.

"Deidara, Sasori, what's going on here?" A cold voice questioned at the mouth of the cave. Kumori, who had now evacuated her fighting stance, and was now standing leisurely/lazily, staring at the figure next to the one who had spoken.

"Sasori, blond person…"

"What, un."

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

Silence filled the room, and the shark man's beady little eyes glistened with annoyance. His skin was a light shade of blue, and he had _gills_. Who has _gills. _He was dressed in the cloak as well, showing he was an Akatsuki. On his back however, there was a sword like looking thing, but it was all bandaged up, hidden.

The one where the cold voice originated from and crimson eyes with comma like things swirling. Kumori recognized the Sharingan, which meant he was Itachi. He also had lines traveling along the side of his nose under his eyes, and the same raven-black hair as all Uchiha's have.

"Who is this?" Sharky said. His voice had a low, forced sound to it.

"This little-" Deidara started off, Kumori immediately interrupted.

"Say it, I dare you," Kumori hissed. This cause another silence. Of course, Itachi, who always stays on task, asks Sasori again what was going on.

"Last night Deidara and I arrived, and at some point this girl, Kumori-" he gestured over to the girl."-ran in here for shelter. Deidara and I used genjustu to look like rocks-"

"-And she fell asleep on Sasori!!" Deidara finished, snickering. Sasori shot a look at Deidara, who promptly shut up, and then continued.

"When we were going to dispose of her, she attacked, and then you both arrived.

By now, all of the Akatsuki had arrived. Including Leader. Some of them had a faint smirk at Sasori's sleeping conditions the night before.

"Sasori, this girl, managed to hold her own against you, _and _broke some of Deidara's ribs?" A man spoke up, noticing Deidara's troubles with

"Hai, Leader-sama."

A few moments past. Kumori, took a look at the other Akatsuki.

A guy, who had strange, thick, black, stitches, _everywhere, _looked at Kumori with and interested gazeHis eyes were small and pale, but that's all Kumori was able to see. Obviously, he had a standard Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds.

Next to him was another man who had a rather large scythe, and white hair. His strange purple eyes clashed with it rather well to. His cloak parted at the top. Revealing the fact that the man did not have on a shirt.

Nearby, an small figure, who did not have a cloak, but covered his face with a hypnotizing orange swirly mask. Unfortunately, his outfit was silhouetted against the rising sun. He kept fidgeting, obviously wanting to go over to the blond.

A very irritated looking plant…person…thing, was trying to ignore the boy. Half of his face was black, and the other white, and his head was surrounded by what looked like a ready-to-bite crocodile plant. Both eyes were yellow. He had a cloak.

Kumori tore her gaze away, and looked at the one Sasori called Leader-sama. His eyes were a stormy grey, and had an extra ring in them. This guy, had a lot of piercing. Lip piercing, nose, eyebrow, and his ears were covered.

A girl, the only girl, stood next to him. She had blue-ish purple-ish hair, which was rather short, and tied up in a bun with a paper flower sticking out. Her eyes were blue.

"Leader-sama." Sasori said after a few seconds. The leader did as Kumori did earlier, turning his eyes to look, which caused Deidara and Sasori to question how alike the two could be, and said.

"Do you want me to kill her, or no?" The leader was quiet again. Several minutes passed, and the leader seemed deep in thought. Finally, unable to wait any longer, the boy ran over to the blond, helping him stand. Kumori was getting aggravated. They were all just sitting there, waiting for him to answer, talking about her as if she wasn't there!

While Kumori very much wanted to make a smart comment. She was surrounded by Akatsuki, not to mention that she couldn't get the fact off her mind that _they, _were bound to arrive soon. Knowing she was probably making a horrible move Kumori finally spoke up.

"Um… sir…..I don't mean to intrude upon your meditating, but I kinda need to go…I won't tell anyone you guys met up here. And no offence, but I don't really care. It seems like I'm not really supposed to have found this place anyway…"

Kumori trailed off at some of the looks she was getting. A few eyes were wide with shock that she had actually talked at all, and in unnerved Kumori as to why. The leader simply looked over at her with an extravagantly faint amount of curiosity.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He said.

"Well…." Kumori, unsure if she should say why or not, trailed off again. The distant bark oh a ninja hound however made up her mind.

"I'm running. Trying to escape. Hopefully I can find some village, earn their trust, and live there. Why?" She said warily, a wild look in her eye.

The man began to think again. Kumori began to shuffle restlessly as the barking grew louder. A few of the Akatsuki looked at her. A few watched the leader.

The leader looked over at Kumori again, this time analyzing. Kumori shifted under his ringed gaze, feeling very uncomfortable. Looking back up into the woman's eyes, he concluded,

"Come with us for now. Your strength intrigues me. Not only that, but I want you to find us a new meeting place, seeing as you've ruined this one."

With that he turned to the Akatsuki.

"We leave in twenty minutes, until then, Itachi, place a genjustu to hide us. Zetsu, keep watch, the rest of you, stay silent." Everyone nodded, and set to their tasks as the leader and blue haired girl walk to the back of the cave.

This whole time, Kumori stood there with wide eyes, surprised. The leader of the Akatsuki was 'intrigued' by her. She knew that could only mean one thing…

"Hi, I'm Tobi! Who are you!" Kumori whirled around, almost snarling when she realized someone was behind her. Tobi seemed taken aback. Kumori, frustrated that she lost her train of thought, just glared.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Instantly brightened, the boy's head cocked to the side like a confused dog. This only caused Kumori's eyes to lose focus because of the swirly mask.

"How did you fight Sasori-kun and Deidara-senpei without getting a scratch?"

At this comment, a few other Akatsuki members eyes inspected the mysterious woman.

"She took on both of them?" the creepy guy with stitches said.

"Err…" Kumori… erred, she felt a little uncomfortable with everyone looking at her suspiciously.

"Can I figure your guys' names… otherwise I'm just going to have to come up with nicknames for you all." She obviously didn't want to stay on this topic long.

"Zetsu." the multicolored guy murmured. Kumori was slightly disappointed, she had a good name for him.

"Konan." the chick with blue hair tossed back. The Leader just looked at her.

Silence ensued, nobody else wanted to share names.

"Ok, that means I know who Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, and Itachi…" She said as she ticked them off her fingers. "So, you, guy with the stitches, your new name, until I find out your real name, you will be… Emo, you mutilate yourself way to much.

"Kakuzu." he said quickly, glaring at Kumori. Kumori already knew his name, from reading _his _files, but wanted to mess with him.

"Ok, add him to the list." The Kumori grinned smugly, adding another finger to her hand.

"Deidara." The blond immediately said, not wanting to hear his wonderful name. He did look kind of girly.

"Hidan." The scythe guy threw in.

"Kisame." Sharky said.

"Ok, so I know all your names… Now I'm bored." The girl sighed.

"Hey, we told you our names, what's your, un!" Deidara grumbled.

"Kumori."

"Kumori… what, un."

"Kumori. Plain and simple. I can't really say I had a last name." She grinned. "Besides, none of you guys gave _me _last names." Deidara shrugged.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted out of no where.

"Umm… ok…That was random…to say the least…" Kumori was obviously confused, but shrugged it off. She walked over to the cave wall. Except, Deidara, who was still sore about losing, and now able to move thanks to Konan's medical jutsu, tripped her. Kumori, being as ungraceful as she is, fell flat on her face. Deidara snickered, as did a few other cloaked pricks. Tobi of course immediately ran over, scolding Deidara and making sure Kumori didn't hurt herself.

She rolled over, glaring. Suddenly jumping up, Kumori began to attack Deidara, a stream of 'beautifully colored' words trailing her speech. The whole time, the others just looked at the two as if they were insane.

"Oh, god, not another Deidara." The black half of Zetsu growled. Kakuzu just stared at the girl.

"Jeez, she has a mouth like Hidan's." He commented.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, bastard!" Hidan snarled.

"My point exactly."

"I don't like you, bitch."

"The feeling is mutual."

Kumori had finally caught up with Deidara. Tackling his back, he took the brunt of the impact, and landed with a muffled 'oof'. His face twisted in pain, his ribs were giving him trouble. The others just watched, intrigued. The unpredictable kunoichi defiantly provided entertainment.

Kumori's body however, became rigid, and she immediately got off of Deidara. There were noises outside. Thankfully, the people didn't notice the genjustu. So this allowed the Akatsuki, plus Kumori, to watch them, while they had no clue.

Zetsu noticed how she had a dangerous, yet fearful look in her eye. She stood in a fighting stance, ready for attack. Deidara had already gotten up, slightly tense, but nowhere near as much as Kumori. The other Akatsuki were as tense as Deidara.

"Do you think she made it this far?" A man panted. Kumori's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

"Yes, she showed extreme promise, and was the only one to last this long, without dying." _He _was searching for her personally?! Was she that important! And what about her roommate? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasori look questionably at her. Crap, did he know _him?_

"But, her roommate was at the same level as her." the other man said.

"Yes, but her roommate got away a few days ago." Kumori sighed in momentary relief, so she wasn't dead, that was definitely a plus.

"Oh." Silence ensued after that. The men continued looking around. But between the branch, and Itachi's genjustu, the men moved on. But Kumori didn't relax until several minutes later.

A few minutes later, the entire Akatsuki, along with Tobi and Kumori, rushed through the trees. Kumori was anxious to get to the cave that she, and a girl used to visit when they were aloud to leave the facility, under close surveillance. Kumori would have been there already, but had to travel slower for Deidara and the rest, mainly Deidara. Do to his ribs she oh-so conveniently broke. And he couldn't make one of his clay birds, because that would attract to much attention.

"Hurry up Deidara." Sasori growled irritably, Kumori wasn't the only one irritated with the speed.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault that Kumori was as kind as to break a few of my ribs." He huffed sarcastically.

"Deal with it, they'll heal."

"Hah, easier said than done, after all, I didn't turn myself into a puppet! I can't just fix my ribs, and feel nothing, un."

"That's your own stupidity."

"I don't think you understood my point."

"I did, I just ignored it."

"Don't ignore me-"

"SHUT UP!!" Kumori interjected, glaring death glares that matched Itachi's, if not beating them.

"If your ribs hurt so bad, then shut up! You talking will only strain them more!" Kumori at this point had stopped, and was heading towards Deidara.

"You hitting me isn't going to help either! He yelled, putting his arms up defensively.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Kumori shot back. "But if you don't shut up I'm glad to!"

Deidara shut up, not wanting more broken bones, but still seemed wary. Leader-sama was interested, though he didn't show it. Although the others didn't care, they wanted to know more about the mysterious girl. A few were shocked when green chakra emitted from her hands, and Deidara's pained look left his eyes.

"Wha-"

"Shut up, you talking will only make this harder, and if you were going to get any slower, I'd be an old woman by the time we reached the cave." Everyone, excluding Tobi, who kept muttering 'Tobi is a good boy' were silent. Sasori noticed that Leader-sama was eyeing Kumori thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, the green chakra dissipated, and Deidara stretched without any difficulty once so ever.

"Um…thanks, I guess un…"He glanced indecisively at Kumori, she stared with her mask of indifference, so Deidara was unable to read her face for hints as to her feelings.

Before her mask slipped, the kunoichi turned, and set off again for the cave, only this time she set off at a faster pace. She grumbled when she had to slow down again anyway, because the others could not match her insane speed.

Kumori peeked out from behind a branch, just to make sure nobody was there, even though all chakra scans were negative for life. Jumping out she raced across the small clearing, lethal in all ways, but a familiarity in her steps. Leader-sama noticed that she seemed to know where every hole, rock, and possible hiding place were. He also noticed how she checked every single one, not ever overlooking anything.

What made her so anxious?

He pushed those thoughts away, for now he needed to focus on the meeting. Usually, he would have just called them telepathically, and had one of those astral telepathy meetings. So it was obvious why he kept receiving questioning glances when he wasn't looking. He knew they were there though.

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the cave. All but Kumori began to slow, but gave each other confused glances when Kumori kept going.

"Um.. Kumori, where are you going?" Kisame questioned.

"Do you want to stay here, at the entrance, or follow me to a cave within this one that only I know I about?"

He looked around him, and saw how open they were, not hidden well at all, and began to follow. The others following.

The light eventually vanished, and black, icy fingers wrapped around the group. After a few minutes, the cold seeped through their cloaks, and a few, especially shirtless Hidan, shivered.

They traveled on like that, relying upon Kumori's faint footsteps to guide them. Shivering, blind, and all around uncomfortable for what seemed yet again, like hours. Silence ensued, except for the occasional curse as someone tripped over an unseen object. Kumori of course, didn't trip once, and this was a topic of curiousness in many members thoughts, for even if she had been here many times, objects are moved, so how did she not trip?

Zetsu was definitely missing the sun, or at least his Venus Flytrap attachment was. Kumori however, judging by her unrelenting speed seemed perfectly at ease. Tobi wondered if Kumori lived here. Of coarse, it didn't occur to him that if she lived here, she most likely would not have been on the run.

"Careful, a tunnel is fixing to come up, we'll have to travel single file, it's kinda narrow." Kumori's voice cracked. Her throat apparently, was dry.

"What did you sa-"

SMACK!!

"Owwww….. Why didn't Kumori-chan tell Tobi a wall was coming?" Tobi moaned. Hidan stifled a snicker as Kumori sighed, somehow walked over to Tobi, knew exactly where his hand was, and helped him up. Deidara couldn't take this anymore.

"How the hell do you know where everything is!!" His voice echoed away into the darkness. Kumori stiffened, but nobody other than Tobi, who was unable to let go of her hand, do to her crushing it, were able to tell. She turned, and guided everyone to the tunnel, and left Deidara fuming with his question unanswered. But said nothing. He would ask later, when Leader-sama wasn't so close.

The trip this time was much shorter, and twice as uncomfortable, for now they were in a confined place. And everyone, except Kumori and Konan's narrow shoulders scrapped the sides. Thankfully, it ended after a few minutes. Of course, when somebody tripped over a rock, everyone fell, so it took longer than it probably needed to. However, the cavern they entered was definitely astonishing.

Huge stalagmites and stalactites larger, and wider than two men standing atop one another, or standing next to each other. The crystal clear water that bubbled in the middle, which was as large as a pond, seemed to glow. Casting faint flickering light across stunned Akatsuki faces.

After a few minutes, the members examined themselves for any damage caused my their adventure. Tobi had a few soiled spots from gunk on his shoulders, and a miniature hole from one of his trips. The others were in similar condition.

Afterwards, they looked up to see Kumori with a impassive face. Her eyes danced with laughter, giving away her amusement. Deidara's struggle with himself to not make a smart remark was visible on his twisting face.

Kumori didn't care, she laughed.

Her laughter echoed off of the walls, and seemed to break the ice. The mood lightened considerable, and Tobi giggled with her. When her laughter died down, some, Deidara snarled.

"What's so funny, un!" It was obvious what, and that it was him, but he asked on impulse. An impulse that backfired.

"You! Jeez, can't you figure that out? I mean, it's not _that_ hard. You can't even stop yourself from making a simple _comment_ without making a retarded looking face!" Her laughter came back in full force. Desperate for a way to shut up Hidan, who was snickering in the background, and to regain his integrity, he spluttered.

"Yea, well you not doing so well yourself, un.

"Who said I was trying?" Kumori's laughter immediately stopped, and an eyebrow raised. Deidara's face turned red in anger/embarrassment, and Hidan joined in with Tobi's laughter. Deidara shut up from there, not wanting to make things worse. A few minuets later, Leader-sama interjected.

"Ok, well, let's start this meeting. It's obviously not one of our average meetings, and it needs to be completed. There have been enough delays."


	2. The Cave, and Unwelcome Visitors

At Leader-sama's command, everyone formed into the half circle. With Leader and Konan in the middle. Leader gave Kumori a look. Even though it was rather blank and uninformative, Kumori was able to figure out she wasn't supposed to hear this. She decided that she should listen to him. After all, it's a wonder she wasn't dead already. Especially since she attacked two of the members. "_Then again… if it wasn't for me attacking them, and surprising Leader-sama by my strength… I probably wouldn't be here…" _

Kumori nodded, showing she understood. Then, she promptly began to take off her shirt/dress.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Hidan gasped/shrieked while quickly turning his head the other way. The rest of the group turned to see what had caused such a reaction from the usually hard-to-surprise Hidan. Immediately, the men's head snapped to the other direction, eyes varying in width and amount of shock shown. Konan was giggling, finding their reactions rather humorous. Tobi looked around confused, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Kumori-chan, why is everyone looking away from you, and blushing?" Konan was pure out laughing now, apparently the blushes deepened.

"Tobi, my innocent little friend." Tobi seemed to perk up by the praise. "It is for reasons that your pure mind doesn't need to understand. And just so you guys know, I have an undershirt and bandages on, no need to worry." Kumori smirked, tugging at the strap on her undershirt for emphasis.

Every single one of them gave her a glare that would have made anyone pee their pants. But of course, either Kumori was extremely brave, or an idiot. Most likely the latter, at least, that's what several Akatsuki thought. Konan had managed to get herself under control now however.

"Um…er…so…why did you take off your shirt?" Kisame asked, still a little uncomfortable seeing as all the woman had on were bandages, a spaghetti-strap undershirt, which was rather flattering, and Daisy Duke under armor shorts. She had taken off the fishnet while making fun of them.

Seriously, why wasn't she dead yet?

"Well I don't want to get wet do I?" Kumori stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why are you getting in the water?"

"Because I would like to have some food. I haven't eaten for…" the kunoichi stared off into the distance in thought. "Four days now…"

Kisame was a little taken aback by that, but quickly recovered. Leader had a rather irritated look, seeing as the meeting was _still _ being stalled.

"Well, why don't you fish for it, un?" Deidara tossed in.

"Do you see a fishing pole, or bait?" Kumori's eyebrow raised questionably.

"Un.."

"Thought not."

"Well that still doesn't explain how your going to catch it, un."

"Well if you'd shut the fuck up you'd find out, huh! UN!!" Kumori snapped, mocking Deidara's 'un'-ing. All of the questions were making her feel uncomfortable, and the were infuriatingly annoying. Hidan, and few others snickered, but said nothing. Deidara began to fume, again.

Kumori turned to face the wall, her features relaxed from a pissed demon, to a serine woman. They all heightened their guards as a small, and hardly detectable chakra spike erupted from her.

Absolutely none of them were expecting what happened next.

The kunoichi's long white hair suddenly swirled, encasing her body in a protective cocoon. Her hair however, seemed to fuse with her ivory skin., then shortening. Kumori now literally, had fur. Next, her face seemed to pop out, the sound of bones breaking, and joints discounting, the reconnecting echoed through the cave. The fur going with it. She acquired a small, black nose with white whiskers, her bloody ruby eyes sticking out worse than a sore thumb. Her harms and legs shortened, and became much more stout. Her fingers webbed, and took the shape of webbed paws. Her spine, suddenly protruded in a bloody mess just above her tail-bone, uncurling in a sickeningly beautiful fashion. Once it had stretched to its full length, muscle and fury flesh covered it, creating a flat tail. All the while her form had been shrinking during these changes.

Before the ten, astonished S-Class Criminals, was an albino otter.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Was. That!" Hidan managed to gasp.

Kumori looked at them, blinked, and laughed. Although, it sounded more like a high pitched chatter, seeing as she was an otter.

"It's nothing, just an ability of mine. I haven't ever used the otter form though, so it will take some getting used to. Of course, this will provide plenty of time for you to have your meeting. Also, it's going to make my fishing adventures a lot easier. Does that answer your questions? I'm really hungry, and would like to eat as soon as possible." Proving her point, her stomach made a loud squelching sound, as if it was eating itself.

Instead of waiting for them to answer, because she knew that there were going to be more questions, and since Leader looked like he was going to explode, she clumsily got to her feet, practiced walking and running for a few steps, and then jumped in the water, figuring out how to swim enough so she could catch the fish.

An hour in half or so later, ten, thoughtful looking Akatsuki, and a reverting-back-to-human Kumori sat around a fire. Kumori had asked a bunch of bats to bring some wood in. The bats, who Itachi noticed, were ninja bats, happily obliged. When he questioned her on the ninja bats, she glared at him with otter-ish eyes. Pulling her cargo dress on, and fixing the fishnets, she sat next to Tobi. Then she grabbed some of the fish, which were two feet long, and really fat, and began gutting it. The others had only had time to reach for their fish by the time she was finished with hers.

"Jeez, un. How did you gut that thing so fast?"

"Practice." She said simply.

"Um.. Kumori-chan?" Tobi muttered. Kumori swiveled her eyes to look over at him briefly, before returning to de-scaling her fish. She hated scales.

"Could, you gut Tobi's for Tobi? Tobi's not really good at this sort of thing…"

"Sure, if you will de-scale mine." Tobi squeaked happily, and traded fish. Once, again, in under a minute, Tobi's fish was gut free. Surprisingly, Tobi had finished scaling hers, and was halfway through with his.

"I don't see how your bad at this, but whatever, my fish is scale clean, and I'm satisfied." Kumori said, eyeing Tobi's work.

"Naw, Tobi finds it easier to skin things. Tobi doesn't like the look of the insides." Kumori giggled, and held her fish over the fire with a white fur coated hand. Once again, her hair fused with her skin.

"Kumori-san, how does your hair and skin fuse like that?" Sasori asked monotone.

"Call me Kumori, all of you, and I'm not really sure, I just know it has to do with…events that occurred." Kumori said choosing her words carefully. She noticed Itachi look at her, somewhat questioning, but shrugged it off. All ninjas have secrets.

"Who was Kumori-chan running from!?" Tobi chirped happily, forgetting about the 'just Kumori' thing. The reaction was immediate. Kumori's eyes widened, to the point that A few couldn't help but think her eyes would fall out. She dropped the fish, and her body became a rigid statue.

Several tense moments went by, and Tobi began to get worried, Sasori had a I-think-I-know look on his wooden face.

"Kumori-chan?" Tobi asked warily. Meanwhile, Kumori's head was spinning. Could she trust them? No, they were S-Ranked Criminals! But then again…they were treating her well, and seemed to trust her. Besides, they were against _him _too. No, if she did, she was sure to get captured, and questioned. Most likely by Itachi, and Kumori wasn't in a hurry to try out the Mangekyo Sharingan. But, if she told them willingly, it's not like they would have to do that. Besides, she certainly was not on _his_ side. And Sasori was already onto her anyway. If those books were correct, then Sasori should almost definitely know.

"Kumori-chan, did Tobi say something wrong?" Tobi's voice snapped her out of her thought, she looked down, biting her lip. She could feel everyone's gaze on her. Sighing, she began.

"Swear to whatever is most precious to you that you will _not _capture, or harm me in anyway, and let me go freely for giving you this information?" These words were more directed at Leader, but still, she wanted the others to get the point. She also noticed that Sasori's look changed to an understanding one. He knew, it was official, she couldn't go back now.

"I was running away from the Hidden Experimental Facility: Sealing." She looked up at the confused Akatsuki.

"Basically, I was running away from Orochimaru-teme."

"WHAT!?" Tobi , Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame yelled. Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Leader's eyes all widened a noticeable amount, and Konan let out a squeak. Unlike many thought, the Akatsuki did actually have a sense of right and wrong. It was just stretched a little. But they all knew that anything involving Orochimaru was wrong.

"Explain." Itachi demanded. Kumori stared off into the distance, and unknown to her, the guard she held fell. Everyone was able to see the pain, and suffering in her ruby eyes.

"At the Facility, Orochimaru tested seals he found, or invented. Also, many other seal specialists ran experiments on humans to find what would happen if multiple seals were performed. As I'm sure some of you have guessed, I was one of the few that survived so far into the test."

"How many made it as far as you?" Leader questioned.

"Including me?"

"Yes."

"Two."

Extremely uncomfortable silence ensued. Tobi's visible eye was huge, and Deidara's mouth was wide open, all three of them. Several others held a stunned silence, but Leader wasn't satisfied.

"How do we know this is the truth?" Kumori looked at him and sighed.

She looked over at Kisame, and saw how everyone was at ease, even if he was…physically (probably mentally too) different. Also noting it was the same with Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, and Kakuzu. Physical deformities meant nothing here.

Hesitantly, she went to take off her cargo dress again. This time, nobody reacted. For one, this was a serious matter, and for two, they knew it was safe this time. After slipping off her dress, she removed the fishnet. She couldn't help but notice that everyone was on edge, prepared for attack. Ninja instinct, always expect the unexpected. Finally, she stood in her mini shorts, bandages, and undershirt. When she took her hand up to form a seal, everyone tensed. For her own safety, she said spoke the word a little louder than her normal mumble.

"Release."

Slowly, she could feel the genjustu release. Kumori saw Itachi's eyes go wide and realized that the whole time, Itachi never noticed it. She knew it was high level, but never thought it was so high that _Itachi __**Uchiha **_wouldn't notice it. She'd just figured he had thought she had low-self as teem, and used it for her looks. Well, in a way, she did…but not because of fat or anything.

Kumori closed her eyes, not wanting to see their faces. Even if they were used to physical deformities, there was bound to be some sort of reaction.

Kumori knew what she looked like by memory. She had looked, and been disgusted, yet fascinated with herself.

On her neck, was Orochimaru's Heaven Seal, same area as Sasuke's. On her shoulder, the Earth Seal rested, not even an inch over the fire seal. Lately, Kumori noticed the two were beginning to merge from being so close. On her collar bone, a spiraling seal that had little fireballs around the edge literally glowed. The glowing, unfortunately made the scars that laced her entire body more pronounced. Extending down her arm, a large seal that spiraled up her entire arm. A snake's head flickered it's tongue over the tender underside of her wrist. Dozens of other seals covered her other arm, legs, back, stomach, neck, and even one on her face. Many had merged to form solid black blotches.

The one on her face of course, had been the most amazing of them all.

Covering most of the side of her face, temple, and a small fraction of her forehead, was a flickering seal. It curled underneath her eye into a small, delicate curl, and then stretched like fire beside her eye. The beautiful shades of orange and red mixed to form a image that very much looked like fire. It also caused her visible ruby eye to pop.

"Is this enough proof, Leader-sama?" Kumori asked, a look in her eye stating that it should be. And it was, it was more than enough.

"_What does the seals morphing cause?" _Zetsu's white half questioned.

"**A better question is how the hell did you survive through all that." **Zetsu's black half tossed in.

The short one-sided conversation was enough to bring them out of their shock. And Kumori was relieved, yet slightly shock to find that they all seemed to be at ease now. She had expected them to be wary at least a little longer than that.

Not that she was complaining.

"To answer your questions, Zetsu. I have absolutely no idea. Orochimaru-teme was pretty sure that I survived because of my kekkei genkai. Before any of you even ask, I do not know the name of it. I just know that it copies other people's kekkei genkai to a certain degree. Whenever I use the absorbed kekkei genkai the first time however, I go into cardiovascular failure for ten hours. It takes several weeks for me to fully absorb a kekkei genkai, unless the person's blood mixes with mine. My kekkei genkai also is what allows me to do the animal thing. Oh, and the morphing thing always causes unpredictable outcomes. Sometimes it neutralizes each other. Sometimes one become increasingly stronger. And sometimes new things occur." Kumori said in an I-really-don't-care-about-this tone. Then, Kumori continued.

"Before you ask, Orochimaru has several bases. The Facility is located underground, at the base of a cliff in the Rice Country. I can show you where on a map. I can also show you several other hideouts."

Everyone at this point had began to eat again. Tobi gave Kumori half of his, seeing as hers was a lump of ash in the fire from when she dropped it. Leader looked thoughtful, and others simply looked bored.

An hour or so later, Kumori laid on a flat, raised area in the form of a thick furred wolf for warmth. The others arranged guarding schedules, and went to sleep/took position for guard.

Kumori had been kind enough to catch some more fish in the morning, and even gutted them all. But she had Tobi de-scale them, saying that if he did, that Tobi was a _very _good boy. Tobi of course, happily agreed. Hidan laughed and called Kumori a manipulative bitch. Kumori silenced him however when she sent one of her shut-up-or-I'll-feed-you-to-Zetsu looks. Hidan shut up, and then got into a fight with a snickering Deidara.

Leader, who had been secretly observing the kunoichi, was slightly surprised at how she reacted with everyone. She also seemed not to have a problem with anyone, but wasn't forming any bonds. Leader decided that she was skilled, and smart to go with it. Yes, he would give her the offer, she'd be an excellent addition to the Akatsuki, especially with everything else that had been occurring.

"Kumori, come here, I need to speak with you." Kumori turned towards Leader, somewhat surprised. Responding to his question, which was more like an order, she got up and walked briskly to him.

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"You can come willingly, or we can force you, but judging by your strength, medical skills, and intelligence, I have come to the decision that you will be apart of the Akatsuki."

Kumori's eyes widened, though not with surprise, but with alarm. Suddenly out of nowhere, she tackled Leader. He looked at her with a furious expression, that turned into a questioning one at her expression.

She was panting heavily, and her eyes were dilating. He also noticed that her body racked with tremors of pain.

The other Akatsuki, who had responded by grabbing Kumori and holding her captive, under the impression that she had attacked Leader, were all furious, yet confused.

"What the hell, un?!" Deidara yelled in her face. Kumori looked up at him, and only then did everyone notice her condition.

"Well well, it seems Kumori-_chan _has some friends." a sickly sweet voice taunted. The Akatsuki members turned to see a pale, frail girl who had green hair, and purple eyes. Her short, miniskirt fluttered a bit in the breeze that followed her, and her hita-ate gleamed upon her waist. She also seemed to have been from the Facility, seeing as she had seals as well, just not as many, and they had not merged near as much as Kumori's. She didn't have a genjustu hiding them. Itachi noticed that she had a look of pure hatred directed at Kumori. One that reminded Itachi of his brothers gaze for him.

"Don't call me chan, whore." Kumori spat, her eyes held a look of hate that overcame the others.

"Aw… but I thought we had such a close relationship." The girl fake-pouted, though her aura of hate never left.

"Jeez, did Orochimaru-teme fuck you to hard or something?" Kumori retorted, losing her temper. The Akatsuki looked out of place, not really sure what to do. By now, they had let go of Kumori, figuring out she had saved Leader, not attacked. The woman had lost her sweet demeanor, and now had a look that matched her aura.

"Shut the hell up bitch! Or I'll-I'll…"She spluttered. Kumori smirked, seeing as she had the upper hand now, and since she had already moved the poison that had been on the senbon into her hair, out of her blood stream.

"Or you'll what, hmm?" The Akatsuki looked between the two, some smirking at Kumori's emotion manipulating plan.

"Kumori-chan, who is that?" Tobi asked, pointing to the woman.

"She, Tobi, is named Machi, but is known as Oro's play thing." Kumori 'introduced'. Machi was positively fuming at this point.

"SHUT UP, AND DIE" Machi had obviously lost her cool, and was now flying at Kumori with her hands flipping through hand seals.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" _A large fireball erupted from Machi's mouth, Kumori jumped out of the way, turning into a large white wolf, with red eyes. Once she landed, she immediately jumped, and collided with the furious kunoichi. Leader signaled to others to watch, and stay out of the way. They had already done so however, seeing as how this was not their fight.

Machi, who had been thrown of balance, was desperately trying to avoid the deadly claws and fangs that snapped at her hungrily. Kumori, who found this going nowhere, allowed an opening, whom Machi easily fell for. As the woman dove to stab Kumori in the side, Kumori morphed into a small bat, and flew out of harms way. When Machi realized her mistake, and twisted around, it was to late. Kumori had taken the form of a wolf again, and landed squarely on her shoulders, shoving her to the ground.

Machi twisted and cut open Kumori's mouth as she lowered her head to bite her neck. With a howl, Kumori jumped back, resuming human form, and healing her half-attached jaw. Apparently, there had been a chakra added push to the blade, which almost tore her jaw clean off.

Taking her chance, Machi activated a seal, and charged at Kumori again. The white haired kunoichi hadn't finished healing yet, so she jumped out of the way of a fireball, and took the brunt of the shockwave that followed.

"Ha-ha, don't you see? You cannot defeat me! Orochimaru-sama will be so pleased that I brought you back. And then he'll torture you for running away!" Machi shrieked in triumph.

"If I can't defeat you, then why is it that I haven't even activated a seal yet?" Kumori taunted. Her eyes were getting more and more feral, and had a hungry look in them.

"If you want to be with that jackass you 'loved', so bad, then I'll happily reunite you!" Kumori morphed into a wolf again, and charged. But instead of immediately attacking again, she snapped at Machi's ankles, morphed into a cat, ripped apart the tendon that was so easily exposed. She then turned into an albino clouded leopard, and tore at the back of the woman's knees.

The woman shrieked in pure pain, and fell to the ground. Kumori raced to her face, claws outstretched and a snarl upon her feline lips. Machi tried to defend herself with her arms, but it was no use, seeing as Kumori had ripped them to useless shreds in seconds, and then progressed to her stomach.

"If you _loved _him _so _much, then you'll die like him!" Kumori's kind eyes, had nothing but pure hatred, glee, and bloodlust within. Tobi whimpered slightly at the sight, and Kisame looked utterly shocked. Deidara was gaping like a fish, and Konan looked alarmed at the sudden ferocity. Leader was blinking a bit, Sasori and Itachi were emotionless, and Hidan began to get excited.

"She's make a wonderful Jashin follower." He mumbled to himself.

Kumori, who seemed to have forgotten about her audience, was currently ripping Machi's insides to a non-fatal mess. Machi's cries were ringing throughout the cave, and only encouraged the psychotic woman.

"Your, you're a monster!" Machi cried as her arm was ripped of my Kumori's fangs.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a demon." Kumori hissed so low that only Machi could hear, eyes glowering into Machi's fearful ones. Kumori allowed for her eyes to actually become demonic looking, before silencing Machi's loudest, most terrible scream of pure horror by closing her jaws on her throat.

Machi's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body convulsed. Horrible gurgling noises bubbled through the thick stream of blood pooling out of her mouth. When her body had stopped convulsing and her heart beat was no more, Kumori ripped out her throat completely, and dropped the mound of flesh unceremoniously, before backing off and resuming her human form.

Hidan came down first, admiring Kumori's work. A second later, Kakuzu joined his partner, though he wasn't caring of the mess. The others shortly followed, although Tobi was holding onto Deidara's sleeve.

Kumori looked over at them, and wiped the blood off of her mouth, and peeled the skin out from under her nails and between her teeth. Deidara noticed that her eyes had lost the wild look in them, and were now on Leader.

"Does your offer still stand?" She croaked. Leader looked at her, and then back to what used to be Machi, but was now an unidentifiable corpse. Turning to look at her he said.

"Yes, now more than ever."

Kumori nodded, and then winced from the motion.

"I'm in, I've no where else to go, and quite frankly, enjoy being here. Besides that, I'm not so sure my fighting style is very welcome in other areas." Leader, Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame chuckled at that, they had overcome their shock.

"Ku-Kumori-chan is sc-scary." Tobi stuttered wide-eyed. Kumori laughed, and then looked to Tobi.

"Don't worry, if you stay on my good side, you'll never experience it first-hand." Tobi shivered, and nodded. Kumori giggled, wiped her bloody hand on a rock, and then patted Tobi's head.

"I like you though, do you know why?" Tobi shook his head.

"Because silly, you're a good boy!" Tobi's mood instantaneously brightened, and he jumped around yelling.

"Tobi is a good boy, Kumori-chan said so!" In a sing-song voice.

"Don't encourage him, un!" Deidara groaned. Kisame laughed, and Kumori giggled. Whenever she had calmed down, she put a hand on the wall to support her as she attempted to walk. Unfortunately, Kumori collapsed, and landed on a trying-to-catch-her Deidara. She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Could you set me in a shallow area of the wall? Transforming that much is rough on my body…" Kumori grinned. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"How come, un?"

"Oh, I don't know, because my muscles, bones, organs, and joints are constantly being ripped, torn, shredded, broken, and reformed to give me the animal's abilities. So they might become a little sore. Besides that, I haven't actually fought or trained in years!" Kumori said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Deidara frowned, and dropped her.

"Shit-fuck-damn-ass ow!" Kumori screeched. Deidara laughed at her version of saying ow.

"That is an interesting way to say ow!" He roared. Kumori just glared at him as Tobi picked her up.

"Deidara-senpei is just having fun, but Tobi will help Kumori-chan!" He chirped, setting her in a shallow pool. Kumori grinned at Tobi, before washing the blood off.

**I know this chapter was shorter than my other one, but I'm out of ideas! -cries-**

**I love to read stories that have long chapters, and I try to make mine long, but if I'm out of ideas, then what am I supposed to type?!**

**I'm not sure if I'm any good at fight scenes, (or writing for that matter) and would appreciate your opinion! Reviews are cherished!!**

**Tears**


	3. One Big Happy Family on a Road Trip

Alright, here comes chapter three

**Alright, here comes chapter three. And a special shout-out to Ereneviana, my first reviewer ever on TYA, and for all of your input! **

**Same goes to you Reidluver; I loved all the input you gave me! And thank you SO much on telling others about me! I swear I'm the happiest girl in the whole fricken world! As a reward, you get request a happening for my story! I will try my best to incorporate it! **

**I love you all! And I'm glad that you enjoy my story Narutoboyluver! I shall convert you to loving the Kia's Akatsuki! For reason's I told you in the PM. Thank you SOOO much! Woo! Here's another cookie! All constructive criticism, praise, ideas, whatever is cherished! (If you can't tell) **

**Also, because I'm curious, I want to know how many people actually read these author notes. So, just to see, at the end of your review, type un. A tribute to Deidara, and a test!**

**So, here's chapter three!**

Kumori was thoroughly confused. She, and all of the Akatsuki, well…since she was now technically an Akatsukian…

All of the Akatsuki were standing on a fairly fast flowing river, in front of a humungous bolder. The dense forest behind them hooted, squawked, and howled in the night. Stars twinkled overhead, causing one of the members to appear even more confused than she actually was. She looked over to the blond Akatsukian, Deidara. He chuckled slightly at her confused expression. It contrasted so much to the animosity filled gaze that had consumed her being only two days before, it was almost unbelievable. Almost.

Of course, she had to be carried a huge chunk of the way after her 'fun'. Apparently, she had gotten on Orochimaru's bad side, by refusing to let him transfer into her body. So, as punishment, she was locked in a pitch black, damp, chakra enforced cell that attacked her at the slightest movement. So, after barely moving for a couple months, (Kumori wasn't sure how many exactly) Kumori wasn't to fit again. She's lost a lot of muscle mass, and was only just now getting back into the swing of things. Of course, having seals that did unexpected things as they merged didn't help much. Kumori had only been released a few days ago.

Although, Deidara found it absolutely hilarious when Hidan was forced to carry her. Basically, Leader had wanted to leave as soon as possible, since the caves had apparently been found, and Machi's screams most likely gave them away. (Leader glared at Kumori, who grinned sheepishly/apologetically) But, since Deidara was out of clay, and they needed Kumori to navigate them out of the cave, (Leader had been a little ticked by not realizing this sooner. Kumori just hadn't thought of it, seeing as she was used to echolocation, since all the Facility experiments…or ex-experiments learned how incase of blindness coming along)

Hidan had been the one to carry her in the end, because of his outburst about Jashin to Kakuzu, who had mumbled something. Of course, Leader had just finished telling them all to be silent, and on alert, so Hidan had a passenger. The funniest part was when Hidan had tripped and fell out of the tree. What kind of ninja falls out of a tree, with no interference?! That alone was funny.

But when Kumori began to beat on Hidan's head for falling, yelled at him for being a klutz, and made Hidan run into a tree trunk…It had taken awhile for the Akatsuki to move again. Even _Itachi _had smiled, or course, he tried to hide it. But unfortunately for him, Tobi had seen it, and declared it to the world. To Hidan's relief, she wouldn't suffer muscle damage when she was fit again.

Kumori was definitely making things a lot more interesting.

Leader put his hands into the Tori seal, causing the seal that had been placed in the middle of the boulder to peel off, deactivate, and for the boulder to diminish. After everyone had followed inside, Leader formed the Inu seal. The boulder, this time resumed its massive form, and the seal was replaced.

Kumori automatically began to use echolocation. The sound waves that bounced back told her that they were in a large cavern, which was basically it. Hidan was looking around for something, and cursing as he tripped, stubbed a toe on a rock, and other things like that.

"Um…Hidan…what are you doing?" Kumori questioned, trying not to laugh at him.

"Trying to find the f-ing torch so we can see!" He spat through clenched teeth.

"Did you forget that I can use echolocation…or are you just that stupid?" Kumori stated with a straight face. It didn't really matter though, considering nobody could see her.

"Idiot." Kakuzu snorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAS-"

"**SHUT UP!! IT'S HARD USING ECHOLOCATION WITH ALL OF YOU YELLIING!!" **Kumori screeched. Of course, with them being in an empty cave, it echoed, and echoed, and echoed, and echoed, and echoed, and echoed, and echoed, and echoed…

"You call us loud, un?" Deidara grumbled rubbing his ears as the final echoed died away. Kumori let out a growl, and Deidara chose to stay quiet, not wanting to know what animal form she would (not could!) use.

Everything was quiet again, so Kumori let out high pitched squeaks that the others couldn't hear. After a few seconds, she trotted over to where the sound waves said a lantern was, and lit it. After that, it was silent.

"So…now what?" Kumori said looking around.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" echo, echo, echo, echo, echo, echo, echo, echo…

"Tobi, un."

"Yes, Deidara-senpei?"

"Shut up."

"Deidara-senpei didn't say un at the end of his sentence!" Tobi gasped.

"Holy shit, Tobi's right!" Hidan tossed in, not passing up a chance to argue.

"SHUT UP!"

"He did it again!" Tobi said in total, and sadly real, aw.

"Kakuzu."

"Yes Kumori."

"Hidan _is _an idiot."

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" Hidan wheeled around, challenge glinting in his eyes. Kumori, who do to her animal instincts (and being an idiot) never, backs down.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH!"

"THE THING I'M LOOKING AT!"

"Hida-

"I AM A LIVING PERSON, NOT A _THING _SHIT-HEAD!"

"I'M NOT A SHIT-HEAD!"

"Kumo-

"REALLY?! I COULDN'T TELL! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE SUN-DRIED BIRD SHIT WITH ALL THAT GEL SLICKING IT BACK!"

"WHY YOU LIT-"

"HIDAN! KUMORI! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Leader snapped. Kumori immediately stepped down, but the challenge never left her eyes.

"Sumimasen, Leader-sama." Kumori nodded her head. Leader sighed, and nodded back. Hidan just mumbled something about sacrificing.

"As I was saying, we'll stay here for tonight, tomorrow we'll all head back to the hideout in the Rain –a few groans were silenced with a gray eyed glare- and get Kumori her cloak."

"Oh yea! Leader-sama, sorry, but here." Kumori reached back and grabbed something out of her kunai pouch.

"When Oro-teme had applied one of my seals, this ring fell out of his pocket. I grabbed it. Later that day when Oro-teme realized that it was gone, he went into a frenzy trying to find it. He killed several people, and beat me, but I kept it just to piss him off… Later on, when I'd gotten on Oro-teme's good side by not dieing, I read some of his files on missing-nin, and ninja to be wary of. It was then that I found that these rings were apart of your uniforms. Anyway, I think you would want this." Kumori explained while laying the ring in Leader's palm.

"Thank you, I just hope he didn't beat you to bad. He tortured you enough." Leader smirked at Kumori, who just grinned.

"Glad I could help, it's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Kakuzu looked at the white-haired kunoichi confused. A few of his tentacles twitched restlessly.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" Kumori responded, tilting her head to the side like a confused animal. The other members got the feeling she had many animal like behavioral patterns.

"What do you mean it's the least you could do?" Kumori smiled in understanding.

"Well, since you guys took me in, didn't kill me when I attacked you, and hesitated somewhat whenever you thought I'd attacked Leader-sama, I feel like I owe you for your help."

"Why do you feel that, whenever you'll constantly be putting your life in harms way for the organization?" Kisame questioned. Kumori turned to look at the blue shark man.

"We're shinobi, out lives are always put at stake, whether for a village, family, personal beliefs, or those who take you in."

"Well put." Itachi monotonously stated.

"Thank you, Itachi."

"Hn."

"Jeez Kumori, un! You got Itachi to talk! That's a feat, un!' Deidara said in fake astonishment. Itachi glared at the blond, who shrugged it off, and released his sleeping bag from a scroll. Kumori giggled, and got out her scrolls. The other Akatsuki members did as well. The cave filled with the sound of popping, which echoed, and echoed, and echoed….

"Shit." Kumori grumbled. She pulled out the scrolls, witch were totally ruined. The ink was all smeared from Machi's blood. Kumori wouldn't be able to release her things. Kumori's eyes widened in alarm, she quickly looked through all of her scrolls. She sighed in relief when she saw that the selected scroll was still in good shape.

"What's in there, un?"

"My art supplies." Immediately Deidara and Sasori looked up at her with interest.

"You like art?" Sasori said. It was another one of those annoying questions-that-aren't-a-question. Kumori nodded. All of the other Akatsuki members groaned, except Tobi. Tobi was ecstatic that Kumori-chan liked art like his senpei, although the others were annoyed with having another artist around.

"What's your view on art, un?" Kumori looked at Deidara, to Sasori, and then into open space. She seemed thoughtful, and even though some of them would never admit it, they were curious as to how she would respond.

"Art to me, art to me is a way to relieve your feelings and thoughts in a way that is harder to understand than words, and thus more secretive. A piece may mean something to you, that nobody else could understand, because it would seem like something else to them. So really, art is a topic that is so vague; it is a never ending depth of meaning. Art could disappear, and only last within the memories of those who witnessed it. Or it could be eternal, a piece that was made to defy time, and last to show its beauty for vast periods of time. It also could be expressed in many ways; through taste, sight, sound, and even smell. Art can be completely opposite, or so similar it's near impossible to find the distinctions that separate them. I guess to sum it up; art is something that varies upon the person, and his or her moral beliefs. If you study someone's art close enough, you can basically me inside of their mind, and get an idea of what they were thinking about when making it. Of course, you can never completely understand the complexity, seeing as you would interpret it in a way that is unique to you."

Deidara and Sasori seemed to be taken aback by her answer. They couldn't help it, but they realized that hey were expecting some sort of animalistic response. But who could blame them? It was as if Kumori had been raised by (evil) animals.

They had no idea how right they were.

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Sasori questioned/stated. Kumori's eye twitched in annoyance at the red-head's style of questioning.

"Nope! Nobody had ever asked me, or even mentioned my art before. I just came up with that on the spot." Kumori said her eyes were still fogged over from immersing herself so much in the thought of art. Deidara and Sasori looked slightly taken aback at this, but shrugged it off. Kumori really was an interesting Kunoichi.

"What about you guys?" Kumori said cheerfully, coming out of her daze.

"Art is a fleeting image that reaches its peek in the height of the destruction. ART IS A BANG, UN!" Kumori smiled at Deidara and his excitement at the talk of destruction. Kumori turned to Sasori, what about you?

"Art is a way to last for all eternity." Sasori said simply, not really elaborating. She understood what he meant, considering she had just finished talking about that.

"How do you express your art?" She questioned. By now the other Akatsuki members had tuned out the conversation.

Deidara grinned, and stuck his hand in his clay pouch. Sasori sighed at Deidara's antics. Kumori eyed Sasori, and, curiosity killing the cat, walked over to watch Deidara. She gasped slightly when she saw that Deidara was chewing clay with mouths, _on his hands! _Deidara smiled at her, and she looked with curiosity and awe. Taking the hand that wasn't busy with clay, she began to play with the mouth. Deidara was taken aback by this, since most people wouldn't touch them. Of course, Kumori was different. She was tracing the outline of the skin colored lips, and squeaked when the hand licked her. After that, she found it was fun to antagonize the mouth, by poking the tongue, and then moving her finger out of the way before it was caught and playfully bit. The mouth tried to look irritated, but the corners of the mouth that turned up into a slight smirk gave away its enjoyment. Kumori came to the conclusion that the mouths acted of their own will, but had a personality like Deidara's.

"Kumori, un." Kumori turned away from her game with Deidara's hand, and saw that the other palm mouth was spitting out the clay. Kumori grinned at Deidara, who turned slightly pink at the close proximity. Thankfully for his pride, the lantern wasn't bright enough to allow anyone to see.

Kumori watched as Deidara closed his hand and moved his fingers in a familiar pattern. Her eyes lit up when she saw the little bird that was simple, but beautiful in his palm. Her entire face was in a moment of pure bliss when the bird, blinked, looked at her, and flew onto her shoulder. Deidara grinned at her action, bursting with bliss and pride that someone _finally _understood the wonder of his art. He allowed for her to pet he little birdie, before using his chakra that was flowing throughout the birds artificial chakra system, and having it fly up into the air. Others didn't know this, but all living things have to have a chakra system. So there was more than meets the eye to his sculptures, making chakra systems is not an easy feat.

He smirked as he saw Kumori look up at confusion, and then look to him questioningly. Putting his hands up to his face, Kumori quickly looked up to see the bird.

"Katsu!"

Kumori's eyes widened as the little bird swelled, erupted into light, and exploded. Her eyes danced with wonder and delight as the orange, yellow, and red flames reached out in all directions, with tiny little pieces of clay raining down.

She looked over at Deidara, to the vanishing fire, and at Deidara again. Said blond began to get slightly nervous, she had loved everything so fat, but he wasn't so sure now. He wanted to impress her, and have her enjoy his art.

Several more seconds went by, and the blond grew even more nervous.

"Awesome!" Deidara let out the breath that he realized he'd been holding, and smirked.

"Art is a bang, un." Kumori laughed a light hearted laugh that echoed throughout the cave in a beautiful mixture of a meow, bark, howl, and growl. All of these usually funny or frightening sounds combined the way they were, made such a harmonic tinkle, that it even brought the other Akatsuki members out of their thoughts, and look over surprised. It was a laugh that none on them had heard yet, and it sounded so much more real compared to the others.

"Kumori-chan has a pretty laugh!" Tobi chirped. Kumori just laughed harder, and the entire cave seemed to come to life. Her laugh apparently was infectious to. For within a few seconds, Tobi began to laugh. Followed by Deidara, then Hidan, the Kakuzu, then Kisame, white Zetsu, black Zetsu, Konan, and amazingly, Itachi and Leader! Sasori, being a stick in the mud, (literally) wasn't really affected, but chuckled anyway, seeing as it slightly amused him that she was able to infect all of them so.

After several minutes of laughter, and joy, everyone settled down, though a slight twinkle was in all of their eyes.

"What about you, Sasori?" Kumori said, smiling ear to ear.

"Puppets." He said, being the man of many words that he was. Kumori tilted her head in that cute manner, her body language saying that she didn't quite understand. Sasori, got up, and walked over to her, he pulled down the cloth that covered Hikaru's mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw the mouth was separated into four different parts.

"I use my puppets as a way of defense, attack, and my art. I'm a puppet master." Kumori nodded in understanding.

"The real you are inside, right?" Sasori nodded. Kumori got the drift from the aura around him that he wasn't going to come out, and she nodded again.

"Like I said, you can tell a lot about someone from their art. Deidara is probably outgoing, a prankster, rational, and sarcastic. Lively. While you are probably more reserved, weigh the outcomes of decisions, and prefer to stay out of crowds." Sasori nodded, showing that she had her assumptions correct.

"I would be unable to go any further on that however, seeing as my own mind would interpret your art styles in a different way than you see it." They nodded again.

"What's your style, un?" Deidara questioned. He was very interested in this new girl. She didn't shy away from is hands, freak out by his art, or anything. She had done the opposite of others, she was _interested _in them She played with his palm mouths, adored his art, and wasn't an art critic. She was different. The good kind of different. Deidara smirked at her jumping around and looking at him, surprised.

"What, un. Did you really think that we weren't going to ask you?" The Kunoichi grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, well, I didn't really think that you would have an interest in me. I'm nothing special." All of the members raised an eyebrow at her, saying they all thought otherwise. Except for Tobi, he had fallen asleep. Kumori blushed at all the attention, but it wasn't visible due to pour lighting.

"Seriously, what do you do, un?" Kumori pulled out the scroll that wasn't ruined, and released the items. Charcoals, paints, sketch books, a few musical instruments, clay, easels, bags of sand, and matches laid in a messy pile on a large table.

"I never really could decide what I enjoyed best, so I just have a bunch of supplies so me and do whatever, depending on my mood. Deidara was surprised at all of the items, but happy none the less.

Said blond walked over to the table, and began to look at some of her sketching. He found amazingly simple, but beautiful pictures of the moon, different types of animal, cities, and pictures of her newly acquired seals with notes saying where they were located. Probably so she can remember where they were, incase they merge too much. Sasori had joined Deidara, and was looking through some of her paintings. They were more detailed than some of her drawings, and colored in a wide array. Yet again, they were pictures of the outside world. The colors giving them a sense of longing freedom.

Deidara set down the sketch book, and grabbed a huge notebook, that on the cover said it had one thousand pages. Right as he was about to open it, Kumori snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey, un."

"Um…please, you can look at anything else, but please don't look in this one; it's like a diary…" Kumori said uneasily. Deidara understanding now, nodded.

"Its fine, un." He reassured. Kumori sighed in relief, and put the book under her arm.

She couldn't ever let anyone see what was in there. Not unless she trusted them completely and totally. And even though she didn't show it, Kumori doesn't trust easy.

Sasori and Deidara continued to look, and complemented her on her work. Kumori kept on saying that it wasn't that great, and Deidara said she sounded like one of those anorexic girls who say they're fat, when they obviously aren't. Kumori hit him on the head for comparing her like that, which caused Hidan and Deidara to argue when Hidan teased him.

Eventually, Leader told Kumori to pack up her things, and for everyone to go to sleep. Kakuzu kept watch, and later switched with Hidan. Kumori slept in the form of a small cat next to Konan, seeing as she could no longer get her sleeping bag.

Everyone slept well that night, except for a restless boy whose thoughts kept running through the day's events.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, everyone sealed away their things, and headed off for the land of Rain. Kumori transformed into a monkey, and swung through the trees doing a series of acrobatics. She said that if she did this, she would build up her muscle mass faster. Deidara shivered at the thought of her at full power, not only was she feral, but had super human strength to back it up.

Note to self: Stay on Kumori's good side.

After a while, Kumori became too tired, and turned into bunny on Tobi's request. The return was that he'd carry her. After an hour or so, she turned into a monkey again, and began her swinging adventures. Deidara of course took this as a chance to torment Hidan about falling out of trees.

"Look at Kumori, she's missing muscle mass, and is still flipping and twirling through the trees, and NOT falling un!"

Of course, Hidan always cussed at Deidara, and said blond would just continue pushing it until Hidan swung his scythe at him. Leader intervened at this point, telling them to shut up and keep all weapons to themselves.

Thirty minutes they were at it again.

So the day continued on as such. Not much really happening, just a group of missing-nins who are known for ruthlessly killing hundreds of people traveling as if they were all one huge family. Totally normal.

"Everyone, we'll sleep here tonight." Leader's weary voice commanded. Konan more than once had to stop him from killing Deidara and forcing Hidan to do something he would hate.

Once again, everybody released their sleeping utensils, and Kumori went out and hunted a deer for the others. Then she left again later on, and came back with a bloody muzzle. Apparently she ate an entire deer on her own. Leader didn't believe her, and thought she'd killed someone. So, he made her keep watch all night long, as punishment.

He was really embarrassed the next day when they found the bloody corpse of the deer that Kumori did infact eat. Proven by Zetsu.

Kumori, of course was tired from keeping watch all night, and wouldn't let Tobi hold her because he was too loud. In the end, Deidara was carrying Kumori, who was in the form of a raccoon, asleep. Deidara didn't think he'd ever see a stranger animal than an albino raccoon. But was proven wrong when Kumori turned into a frog to jump out of the way of Hidan's scythe a few ours later. Kumori couldn't go back to sleep after

"Kumori un."

"Hmm?"

"Are your entire range of animal forms white un?"

"Yes, it's because of my hair color. They all also have red eyes for the same reasons."

"Would you be different colors if you dyed your hair, un?" Everyone looked at Kumori; this was a stupid but good question.

"Ha-ha, I have no idea, I want to try that. I'm pretty curious to that myself now."

The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"**You're always curious." **Black Zetsu pointed out.

"I am not!" Kumori said offended.

"Um… Zetsu-san is right, Kumori-chan. You're as curious as a cat!" Tobi chirped. Kumori 'hmphed' and gave them all the silent treatment.

"Did Tobi say something wrong?"

"No, the bitch is just PMSing."

_**SMACK! SMACK!**_

"What the hell!" Hidan yelled, rubbing his head where the two furious Kunoichi punched him."

"You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Konan growled darkly, shadows covering her face, cracking her knuckles."

"Especially around us" Kumori said, same position as Konan, only on the opposite side.

Hidan shut up, and the others laughed.

That night, Hidan kept watch, under Konan and Kumori's orders. He kept watch for the longest time, but still got a couple hours of sleep since he couldn't turn into a small animal and be carried like Kumori.

The rest of the trip went along like that. Tobi annoying Deidara. Deidara annoying Hidan. Hidan annoying Konan and Kumori. It was a vicious circle that drove Leader up the wall.

One big happy family.

**I'm not sure if Kumori had already found out about Deidara's hands, but if so, just forget that part, and go with this. Also, Hikaru is the name of the scorpion puppet right? Reviews are cherished, and don't forget about what I told you!**


	4. Settling In

-1**Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews! I seriously cannot understand how people are able to continue writing, if they never are reassured that people enjoy their stories. I just wouldn't have the motivation to continue! I'd feel like it was a worthless piece of junk! **

**Also, unfortunately, due to my grandma, I will not be able to keep Hidan in character as much. I have to stop writing so much 'smut' as she calls it. Whatever, she's retarded, but I just wanted to tell you that, because instead of making him un-Hidan, I as just going to say that he cursed at random intervals of his sentences. So it's like a filter….You'll see.**

**I love you all for reviewing! All comments, suggestions, or fact enlighteners are cherished!! Also, I am pleased with my 'un' experiment! Considering it doesn't hurt you all to push two little buttons, and so I don't doubt again, because I'm prone to doing that, please continue 'un'ing! **

**One more thing, I'm gonna change the title. I'm not sure what to, but I recently came up with a better idea than the original, and the title just will not fit. I'm not completely sure as to what it will be for sure, but I'm probably going to go with "Behind the Mask". Parts of that will unfurl in this chap, (gasp spoiler) but only a small bit.**

**Now, before this insanely long author's note gets any longer…**

"Here is your cloak, and uniform. You will wear the cloak whenever you are outside, or on a mission. You will be required to paint your nails either dark purple, dark green, black, or red. You will refer to me as Leader-sama or Leader." Leader handed her the deep black cloak with bold red clouds. He jerked his head in the direction of a shelf with said colors of nail polish, next to the door to the outside world. Across the room, was another door? The room was simple, but surprisingly homey. The walls were white, and the oak floors polished. Three tables meant for four were all pushed together, and ten cushions to sit on around it. Not far from there was a clean kitchen that was only separated from the living/dining room by the counter. A single window allowed for the sunlight to shine into the room. All in all, it was quaint, but nice.

"Any questions?"

"Erm…yes. I realize I should paint my nails, but seeing as I'm always changing forms, nail polish never really has stayed on well…" Leader seemed to think this over; one finger idly tracing his lip piercing in his lower lip. After a minute, his odd, intimidating gray ringed eyes looked at her again.

"Very well, then lets test Deidara's theory." Kumori looked at him, and grinned.

"You and Konan will go out to retrieve the dye after you have settled in. Also, I noticed that many of your scrolls were ruined. Was there anything of significant important in them?" Kumori blinked, and thought it over.

"No, not really, although one did contain a rather large sum of money…" Kakuzu's eyes lit up.

"Give me the scroll." Kumori blinked, and then looked to leader. Said man was scowling.

"Kakuzu, you're not taking her money. – turning to Kumori he added – How much money did you have?" The white haired kunoichi shrugged.

"About 360,000yen, maybe more." Kakuzu's jaw dropped, as did several others. Namely Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Konan.

"Holy Jashin!"

"Whoa un!"

"Seriously!?"

Kakuzu looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Kumori, you and I are going shopping." It was a statement, and Kumori laughed. Actually not bugged by it…amazingly.

"Sure, if we are able to retrieve it…"She looked at the blood-stained scroll frustrated. Curse her and her love for blood.

"I'll get to work on it immediately." Leader said. With a trust for the man that surprised others, Kumori handed him the scroll. Leader glanced at it, before stowing it away in his cloak.

"Come see me when you've settled in, you will share a room with Konan." Kumori nodded, and the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come on Kumori." Konan said with a small smile, absent mindedly brushing a few stray pieces of indigo hair from her face. Kumori returned the smile, and began to follow her. The others followed the two to the door that Kumori had not been through yet. The door swung open easily on oiled hinges.

A long hallway with black carpeting and wallpaper met them. It also, even though darkly colored, had a feeling of calm. Several dozen doors on each side, some with a label with a name on it, and some not; on the labels were the partners' names who occupied said room. As they walked along, the other Akatsuki members branched off going into their room. Kumori just followed Konan, until they reached a door with Konan's name on it. The woman held her hand up to the door, and released a small amount of chakra into it. A click resounded from the door. Apparently, Konan's door only opened to her chakra.

Kumori stepped inside. The room was simple. Two beds were on the right side of the room in opposite corners, a nightstand with a small clock separating it from the walls. The bedspreads were designed like the cloaks; black with white outlined clouds, the pillows also being black with red and white embroidery. Another door, which was partially cracked, led to the bathroom. The door was directly in the middle of the room, like a divider. On each side, there was a dresser, bookshelf, and desk with a lamp.

The oak was cool against Kumori's bare feet (as she left her sandals on the front porch) as she walked over to the unoccupied side of the room. She set her uniform and cloak neatly on the bed, and inspected Konan's side.

Her dresser had a few pictures of people Kumori didn't recognize, and a few other miscellaneous objects. The desk was littered with stacks of paper that were all decorated beautifully. The other side of the desk was covered in complicated looking origami figures. Her nightstand had a medium sized green book, and another lamp. Kumori looked over to Konan, and smiled slightly.

"Sorry, it's kind of a mess." Konan said grinning. She'd already shut the door, and was leaning against it. Kumori looked taken aback.

"Whatever, it neat! If this is sloppy to you, I'm scared to know what clean is." Kumori laughed. Konan grinned. Kumori couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her blue hair seemed was tied up in a messy bun, but the pieces seemed to fall out perfectly. In an elegant manner that looked as if she had spent hours on it, especially with the origami flower that perched on the side.

From then on, it seemed like whatever wall that was between them crumbled, and they found themselves talking as if they'd known each other forever. It was simple questions, and measly talk. Colors, hobbies, favorite types of food, anything and everything. They chatted like this for what seemed like forever, until they noticed that the sun was starting to get low. Looking at the clocks, they saw it was already close to five thirty.

"Oh! Hurry, go change into your uniform and we'll get the hair dye." Konan said laughing slightly. Kumori grinned, grabbed said uniform, and took off to the bathroom.

The bathroom still had the oak floor, like the rest of the house. The cabinets were a lighter shade of oak, and went well with the rest of the bathroom. The walls were a light shade of blue, and gave the room a comforting feel. She set down the uniform remembering that she was slightly in a hurry.

The uniform was simple. A tight fit fishnet T-Shirt went under a flattering v-neck navy blue tank-top. The pants were black, loose fitting capris designed for mobility. After that came her new ninja sandals. They were black, and had a little bit more of a groove in the middle for the white stocking to wrap through. Kumori then borrowed Konan's brush, and put her hair up into a higher ponytail. Then she took some black eyeliner (also Konan's) and put on a generous amount. Once everything was said and done, she took a look at herself in the full-body mirror.

The uniform fit her wonderfully, and fit at all the right places. It was simple yes, but comfortable and stylish. Kumori vaguely wondered how he knew what her sizes were.

Remembering she had to go get the hair dye, Kumori folded up her old clothes, and left. She put the clothes into an empty drawer, and turned to look at Konan. Noticing Konan was seeing how she looked; she raised her arms and did a little twirl. Konan laughed and nodded approvingly. Kumori smiled ear-to-ear before putting on her cloak. The collar came up to her nose, and down to her feet. The cloak was warm, but not unbearably so. It wasn't baggy, but not tight either…it was really just there.

"Wow, your eyes really pop now." Konan said. The two erupted into laughter again, and didn't quiet for several minutes. Finally, the two got up, and headed to the door. Only then did Kumori remember.

"Um, how do I unlock the door if it only response to your chakra?" Konan looked at her, and then laughed.

"Sorry, I forgot. Here put your hand on the doorknob…no on the inside…like that, and pump some chakra into it." Kumori did as she was told, and the door glowed faintly, before returning back to normal. Konan grinned at Kumori's curious expression, and couldn't help but remember how they had bickered about her _not _being curious. Yea, not curious at all.

Finally, the only two Kunoichi of the Akatsuki were on their way to get hair dye.

"Hey un. The uniform suits you." Deidara grinned coming out of his room. Kumori laughed, and shifted over some to allow the blond in. Konan gave a small smile.

The three walked in a comfortable silence as they neared the kitchen/living/dining room. Walking in, they were immediately pounced on in a crushing hug. Well, Kumori and Deidara that is.

"Kumori-chan! Deidara-senpei!" The orange spiraled masked ninja squealed. Konan laughed as the two gasped for precious air. Tobi, unaware just kept on hugging.

"Tobi you might want to let them go." Tobi looked up and saw the blue faces and jumped off. They both simultaneously took in deep breaths of oxygen, before coughing from inhaling too much air. The others in the room, consisting of Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kisame all roared with laughter.

"You look good." Kisame complimented smiling and showing off his sharp teeth.

"Damn right." Hidan nodded, Kakuzu dipped his head in silent approval. Kumori smiled at them all.

"Come on, let's get that hair dye." Konan grinned at Kumori. Kumori smirked deviously, and suddenly took off full force. Konan let out a shriek and was suddenly flying out the door, desperately trying to keep her footing as the white haired kunoichi pulled her along. Eventually, Kumori stopped she would have fallen from laughing to hard if not. The two smiled at each other, and instantly knew that they were going to get along really well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm…should I get red, black, green, or purple?" Kumori mumbled, shifting through the dyes. Konan was looking for some more eyeliner, and a brush that way Kumori wouldn't use hers all the time.

"I'll go with red; it matches my eyes, and would stand out against my cloak." The white-haired kunoichi mumble to herself…again.

"Hey, you ready?" Konan called coming around the corner and into her aisle. Kumori grabbed the box, and jogged over. They shared a small smile, before heading to the counter. Since they were in the Rain, Leader and Konan were like gods here. Infact, Leader was called 'God' and Konan was 'God's Angel".

The cashier looked like she was going to faint when 'God's Angel" walked up to her to buy something.

After everything was paid for, which took longer than usual, since the cashier kept on looking up in disbelief, the two were heading back to the house…base…whatever. They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the night life.

"Hey! It's about you got back un!" The blond smirked. He was sitting on the porch, legs dangling.

"It hasn't been that long, sheesh." Kumori rolled her eyes smirking as well. Konan, still silent nodded her head in greeting. From the corner of her eye, Kumori noticed that Konan seemed to be more uptight. And that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Kumori, I don't mean to be rude, but I need to see Pein-sama for something." Pein? That must be the Leader…Kumori thought. But why did Konan call him that? Weren't they all supposed to call him Leader-sama? Kumori tucked that thought away for later as they walked up the porch and met the ever-smirking blond.

Realizing she hadn't replied yet, Kumori hastily nodded her head. Maybe a little too hastily, since an audible crack came from her neck. She ignored the shooting pain that shot through her neck and head. She saw lights for a second, before returning to normal. Deidara and Konan looked at her in worry, but Kumori waved her hand in a dismissal motion.

Konan blinked, before heading to Leader's room. Kumori grinned at Deidara.

"Think you could help me with this?" She held up the dye, and Deidara smirked.

"Sure un."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kumori sat in her bathroom, on the toilet. Her legs were crossed in front of her, and Deidara was rubbing the dye into the last five or six inches of her hair. When this was over, she should have blood red tipped hair, and hopefully, blood red tips in animal forms.

Kumori suspected that Deidara would be good with hair, but didn't expect what she got. Apparently, he used to help his own mother before joining. So he more experience than she gave him credit for. He seemed to know how to hold her hair in a way so that she didn't feel anything when he went through the horrible tangles that had developed.

Kumori closed her eyes, and relaxed into the rhythm of the brush sliding through her hair. She thought over the last few days events.

_Let's see…I finally got away from the Facility after his death, murdered that irritating toy of Oro-teme's, and joined the Akatsuki. A band of S-Ranked Criminals who are all out to kill Oro-teme, and do something else; now I'm having my hair dyed by a pyromaniac. Wow._

Deidara smirked; she seemed to be so out of it, she hadn't realized that it was taking much longer than it should have. He finished brushing her hair a long time ago, but was enjoying himself. He didn't often get to do someone's hair, and them not care. Not to mention how soft, thick, and long her hair was. Although, he realized he should probably stop soon, before she noticed.

"Kumori un." Deidara said, breaking said Kunoichi out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Well, somewhat, her eyes were still closed, and she seemed half asleep.

"You just want the tips dyed, right un"

"Hmhmm." Kumori mumbled.

"Would you mind if I did it my way un? I think you'll like it un." Kumori cracked an eye at this.

"Don't dye my entire head red." Deidara laughed.

"Don't worry un, I won't." Kumori looked at him apprehensively, but was too tired to argue.

"…Mmm…. sure." Who knew she was this tired?

A few minutes later, Deidara set the brush down, and grabbed the dye. His one azure orb glanced over the directions, and then he squeezed the tube in his hand. Kumori was almost asleep from the rubbing when Deidara, smirking, got right in her face, poked her forehead, and said.

"Wake up Kumori, un time to shower." Of course, the once relaxed kunoichi jerked up, slamming their foreheads together. Deidara jerked back, and his back caught the corner of the counter, causing him to fall into the trashcan. Kumori had also jerked back, and fell onto the bathroom floor, and hitting her head on the wall, which then led to the shelf on the wall do fall, and crush her, all of its contents spilling on the floor.

The two stunned ninja looked at each other's awkward position. They stared at each other wide eyed before bursting out laughing. Deidara, had his butt stuck in the trash can opening, his hair was askew, and had a shocked and stupid look on his face. Like he couldn't believe that had happened.

Of course, Kumori didn't look much better. Her hair was goopy with red hair dye, and her eyes were wide. She was tangled in the cabinet, and Q-Tips were sticking out of odd places in her hair. She also had a stupid look on her face, only her forehead was visible, and the red mark was sticking out in plain view.

"What in the- never mind, I don't want to know." Konan said, poking her head in. This only caused them to laugh harder.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Oh no, don't tell them I'm in here, if they knew I was doing Kumori's hair, I'd never hear the end of it un!" The blonde's visible eye was wide open, and his disheveled position only made it more convincing.

The blue haired kunoichi went over to the door, after shutting the bathroom door. She cracked open the other door, and looked to see a curious Hidan.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Konan's voice, suddenly cold answered. Hidan looked mildly surprised, but didn't press further. Konan wasn't someone to mess with. She was the Leader's partner. Even if he didn't show it…at all…the Jashinest respected the Leader. So, Hidan just shrugged, and walked off. Konan walked back over into the bathroom.

"You two are cleaning this." Deidara and Kumori nodded, thankful for her help. Konan looked at the two, and sighed.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Once again, the two nodded at her, as she left to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Deidara and Kumori had untangled themselves, the quickly cleaned up the bathroom. After that the kunoichi shooed the blond out, and took a shower. Once she got out, she put on her PJ's, which consisted of a red tank top, and baggy black pants. She dried her hair, which she still had not looked at, and brushed it. Then, taking a deep breath, she looked into the mirror, and gasped. Apparently, instead of doing just the ends, Deidara had done all of the ends on her layered hair. The red tips were got longer as the hair reached its end. Her bangs were streaked from the root to tip, and it was wonderful.

Deidara was shocked when a red and white blur entered his limited field of vision, and he flew off of the bed. The next thing her knew, Kumori had attacked him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Deidara laughed, and then coughed. Kumori, who had finally realized she was choking him, let go, and sat up on the bed. (her bed)

"Glad you like it, un!" Deidara was still laughing really hard, but was holding his side. Kumori noticed.

"What happened to your side?" She said, pointing.

"Hmm? Oh, I just hit my side on the corner when I fell in the trash un." Kumori's medic kicked in, even though she chuckled a bit at the memory, and she walked over to him with a more demanding, yet gentle air about her.

"Lift you shirt, and let me see." The boys' outfits were similar to the women's. They also wore a fishnet T-shirt, only it was underneath a T-shirt form of her navy blue tank top. The boys' also wore the baggy capris.

Obediently, Deidara lifted a corner of his shirt. An ugly, black, purple, and green bruise that had only just begun to form revealed. In the middle area of it, it had begun to swell, and turn yellow. In the middle of the yellow, was a puffy cut with hair dye in it.

"Well no wonder your holding your side! That thing looks painful, not to mention the dye, which has got to sting. If we don't get that out soon, it will infect." Kumori said once her inspection was complete.

"Why didn't you take this stuff out earlier?" Kumori glared at him, but her ever curious glint twinkled in her eyes. Deidara just smirked, in a rather evil way too.

"Well, I needed to get to the bathroom to wash it out un. But you were in there…unless you _wanted _me to come in to clean a small cut while you were showering un…?" At this, Kumori blushed deeply at this. Of course, it didn't help that she was in close proximity with him, since she had been glaring up at him from his abused side.

In an effort to save herself, Kumori went to get a glass of water, when she came back; Deidara was still smirking, although this time it was in amusement.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yep un!" Once Kumori had wet the rag, she rubbed it against the cut, with a little more pressure than needed.

"Ouch un!" Deidara said flinching.

"Aww…is the small widdle cut hurting you Deidei-kun? Kumori said in a cooing tone. Said blond glared at her for the nickname, and just doing that. So, being the completely mature missing rock-nin he was, he stuck his tongue out at her. Kumori happily returned the gesture. Then the two began to glare.

After a few minutes of glaring, their eyes were beginning to water painfully. Konan, who had returned a few minutes ago, was watching them in amusement. She wanted to comment on Kumori's hair, but was enjoying the show. Finally, they blinked…at the same time.

"Ha! I beat you un!"

"No you didn't! I blinked _after _you!"

"No you didn't un!"

Deciding to prevent another fight, Konan made her presence known.

"Your hair looks great Kumori." Kumori, startled by not noticing her before, grinned.

"I know!" Kumori had her lopsided grin on her face. Although, it vanished when she remembered what she was doing. Cleaning away the rest of the dye, Kumori placed a mint green chakra covered hand. The bruise cut vanished, and the bruise began to fade. In just of few more seconds, the bruise would be no more.

"Thanks un." Deidara said nodding to Kumori. Said kunoichi nodded.

An awkward silence that seemed to cover everything took hold.

"Err…so have you found out if the dye stays when morphing into an animal yet un?" Kumori shook her head.

"Nope, but I will now!" Thankful for the silence to be dispelled, Kumori stood up, and thought of an animal, willing for her body to take its form, a second later, a crack, and a searing pain up her spine told her the transformation had begun. After a few painful seconds, a red eyed, white wolf with red tips looked up at the others. Around her muzzle, the red streaks went past her ears, before fading away at the base of her neck at the shoulders. The tips, like her hair, became longer and longer until it almost looked like she had a red tail. Although _some _white was visible.

"Woohoo! It stays un!" Deidara cheered in a relieved way. Kumori realized that doing her hair like this, had taken up a lot of time (it was 1:00 am) and didn't blame the blond for wanting it to work. Konan just smiled, but once again, her smile seemed a little more forced than it had when she had been talking to Kumori one-on-one. But shrugged it off, she'd ask about it later. It seemed, now that she thought about it. Konan had seemed a little more reserved when she had been around anyone but herself. She'd defiantly have to ask why.

"Come on, let's go tell leader." Kumori said, still in her wolf form.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm pleased with the results; just dye your hair as the substitute. I'll stock up on dye later, the rest of you however, still have to paint your nails." Leader said, noticing Hidan was about to ask. Hidan cursed, but was quiet again anyway.

Kumori nodded, and returned back to human form.

"Jashin-damn, Konan did your hair good!" Hidan said, eyeing Kumori's new look. Kisame agreed, as did Tobi and White Zetsu. Black Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Itachi were all silent. Kumori just smiled, before she held back a yawn, and announced she was going to bed. They looked at the clock, and all agreed they should anyway. So the eleven Akatsukians went into the hallway, and into their respective rooms, bidding one another good night.

Kumori pumped a little chakra into the door, with Konan following this time. They separated, and went to each of their own beds. Kumori relished the black silk sheets, and loved the thick clouded comforter. Almost as soon as her head hit the also silk pillow, she was asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" A yell echoed throughout the house, the owner of the voice was given.

"Shut up Hidan." A scratchy voice commanded.

"No! You just had to-" Hidan's voice was got off short, and a loud thump was heard.

...

A girl with long white, red tipped hair shot up in bed. Wait...red? The confused kunoichi looked around. She was in a black bed with bold red clouds. Across the room, a blue haired kunoichi began to stir. Of course, it was only after Kumori had had a heart attack that she remembered. She joined the Akatsuki, and this was her room.

"K-Konan?" Kumori mumbled to the blue haired kunoichi. Konan also reacted like Kumori, and shot up in bed. She visibly relaxed when she also remembered.

"SHUR UP!!" Hidan's voice reached the two. Kumori looked surprised, while Konan looked annoyed.

"Do they always do that in the morning?"

"Unfortuanatly, yes. They're basically the alarm clock. Kakuzu always gets up at six; somehow pisses Hidan off, and then the rest of us are woken.

"Aahh..."

A few more loud thumps were heard, before it was quiet again. Realizing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Kumori got out of bed, stretched in a catlike manner, joints popping audibly, before finding a clean uniform to change into. Kumori looked over to Konan, who was only just now stretching, and decided to go to the bathroom first.

Once in the bathroom, Kumori ran a brush through her insanely long hair, before peeling off her PJ's, releasing the genus, and getting in the shower. Letting the scorching water run over her, she wondered what the average day would be like in the Akatsuki. Probably a lot better than the first twenty years of her life. She would be able to eat actual food, not dried nutrients compressed into tiny bitter pellets. Or live off of soldier pills. She'd be able to talk to someone, not to a cold, rock wall in a room without a window, bed, or anything to make it somewhat comfortable. Her room had been nothing but damp rock walls, a hole for a toilet, and a door that didn't have a window or crack to let any light in. That's how she learned echolocation, so she could at least see. Yes her new room was much better.

Besides, she wouldn't constantly have needles and who knows what drugs injected in her. Seals wouldn't be getting placed on her every other week. They wouldn't monitor her like a lab rat, and then make her train in cruel conditions. No, this life was much better.

Deciding to save some hot water for Konan, Kumori grabbed her (yes hers, she got her own special shampoo for dyed hair) and quickly rubbed it through her locks. Not even bothering to rinse out the shampoo, she rubbed conditioner in.

After rinsing everything out, Kumori turned off the water, and dried off. She dressed into a clean uniform, and hobbled out. Konan looked at her, and seemed a little startled. Kumori looked at herself, before realizing she hadn't put up the genjutsu again. She glanced at Konan in apology, before holding her brush between her knees. Performing the required seals, Kumori reinstalled it. Then she took her brush, and began to run it through her long, multicolored locks.

"You didn't have to put the genjutsu on; it just caught me off guard." Konan said in an apologetic tone.

"No no, it's fine. I always have it on anyway. I don't enjoy reaching out to grab something, and seeing all of my…disfigurations all day. It's really for me, besides, it avoids questions." Konan seemed to look a little better, but was still unsure.

Kumori, finally finished untangling her hair, styled it. Once again, it was in a low ponytail, with her bangs covering one eye. Konan, realizing she still hadn't seen her other eye, wondered if she was hiding something. But shrugged it off, Deidara never showed his other eye. But then again…he _was _hiding his scope…

But, she's a kunoichi, and everyone has secrets. Just some more than others, and someone who was an experiment for the snake, is going to have secrets.

So, Konan just shrugged it off, and headed for the bathroom.

Kumori, who was done putting up her hair, did an once-over, making sure she was done, before heading out.

"Kumori-chan!! Good morning Kumori-chan!!" A spastic Tobi cried, barreling into said kunoichi. She stumbled, and barely caught herself.

"Tobi?"

"What Kumori-chan!?"

"How are you this hyper, this early?"

"Umm…..I don't know!?" He said cheerily. He began to bounce his head side-to side, which only caused Kumori's eyes to screw up from the twisting spiral. She looked past Tobi, eyes still unfocused, when she heard a deep chuckling.

"Morning Kumori. I see Tobi chose you to be his unfortunate victim today." Finally, vision back in focus, Kumori noticed Kisame.

"What do you mean?" The shark-man only chuckled (again) before heading off.

Kumori just watched his back as he drew further away. Instantly, painful memories that needed to be forgotten flashed through Kumori's eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Take her; we don't want a freak like that anywhere near us, let alone in our house."_

"_D-D-Daddy!? W-Why? I-I don't w-want to go w-with him! P-Please! A small white haired girl sobbed._

"_Shut up freak, you are not my daughter." He said in a cold voice. His face was hidden behind a veil of shadows, only his eyes, ships of ice were visible. The toddler's eyes were wide, and she felt her heart being ripped in two. Unlike what other's believed, she understood what was going on. To an extent._

"_W-why do you say that?"_

"_You are nothing. Nothing but a freak who isn't even fully human. And yet this man is willing to take you, and **buy **you. I don't understand why, but if he wants you that bad, he can have you. Just think of the money as a way for you to repay the money that you took. I can't believe that you were under my care. You're nothing but a monster, a freak, a demon._

_So it was true, her 'father' didn't care at all. She had began to suspect it when he avoided, beat, and gave her looks of untamed hatred._

_With that, the man she once called father, turned to the pale man with slitted golden eyes. He Silently accepted the money, and turned. The child watched with a growing pain in her heart as he walked away, never to return. His final words echoing in her mind in a torturing the child from within her own mind._

_A monster, a freak, a demon._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"Kumori-chan! Are you ok?" The kunoichi looked up to see Tobi's swirly mask, and noticed how she was hyperventilating. Her heart fluttered like a startled rabbit's.

"I-I'm fine." Her voice said something completely different.

"Are you sure…?" Tobi was no longer on her back, and was instead in front of her, and holding her by her shoulders.

"Yes, its ok Tobi, I probably just need to eat something." Kumori smiled at the boy. The smile didn't reach her eyes, but if Tobi noticed, he didn't show it.

"Well then come on! Let's get you something to eat!" Tobi grabbed Kumori's hand, and pulled her to the kitchen. Kumori, who had pushed the memory into a dark corner of her mind she swore to never visit again, laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Whatcha guys want for breakfast?" Kumori said, sitting on a cushion she'd just retrieved from the closet.

"I don't really care." Kisame said shrugging his shoulders indifferently. Kakuzu nodded in agreement, and Itachi, and Deidara, and Leader, and Konan, and.

"I don't eat." Sasori said. Today he was inside a smaller, but still comfortable puppet. It didn't take up as much room, and was a little more maneuverable. Kumori nodded.

"Tobi wants waffles!"

Several people looked at him strangely, before shrugging.

"Sure, its been a while since I had waffles." Kisame said.

"Why not." Kakuzu stated. Several more agreements came from around the circle.

"Yay! Waffles!" Tobi cheered.

"So, now we have one more thing to decide." Kumori said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Who's cooking?" That earned an awkward silence from them all.

"….I thought you were cooking since you were asking everyone what they wanted un…" Deidara said apprehensively.

"I've been stuck in rock room surviving off of soldier pills and pure vitamins and crap since I was three. Do you really think I know how to cook?"

"You've been living off of solider pills that long?!" Kisame said shocked.

"Well, that explains why you looked so malnourished." Konan tossed in.

"I'll cook, come on, I'll teach you." Kumori nodded at Konan, a big grin plastered on her face. She didn't show it, but she was really feeling awkward underneath all the attention.

"Sure." Kumori hopped up and followed the Blue haired Kunoichi.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my wallet." Kakuzu mumbled.

………………………………...

"Ok, waffles are really easy." Konan walked to the refrigerator, pulled open the freezer, grabbed two boxes of waffles. Taking out the graphed delicacies, she tossed four into each of their three toasters. Kumori raised an eyebrow.

"Lots of mouths to feed." Kumori nodded.

"I've memorized a couple hundred recipes, I'm just not sure how to work the appliances." Seeing Konan's confused look, she explained.

"I've read up on food a lot, wanting to enjoy it to the best I could if I ever got out." Kumori smiled.

"Now, I'm out." Konan smiled at Kumori who just stared at a tile in the wall. She seemed to be deep in thought, although her expression was slightly pained. Konan found herself double-checking to see if it was event there in the first place. For her face had become as exuberant, and bright as it had been on all other accounts.

Kumori was interesting all right. Happy, bouncy, hyper; depressed, insane, feral. Shinobi were always different, but this one brought that to a hole new level.

Konan came to the decision that she would show this unfortunate nin as much as she could. Everyone here had a none to pretty past, but Kumori had been robbed. Robbed of friends, freedom, happiness, food, and so much more.

She didn't want Kumori to end up like the rest of them.

Simple steps always led to bigger things. For now, she would teach Kumori to cook.

………………………………...

In the end, the kunoichi had blown up two toasters, broke the fridge, set the kitchen on fire…three times, and morphed seventeen pans. The best part.

Kumori had smiled. A true smile, the Akatsuki realized. They found that all the other smiles had been forced. That they were years of practice being used. They were never real. Everyone was shocked at how well the Kunoichi hid her emotions. Not even Itachi had managed to fake smiles that were believable. That's why he just hid it with indifference. Much easier than figuring out how you should react, to what extent, make it fit with what's going on, and make it believable.

Could…it be to late…to not make her like them?

Everyone hid their emotions and thoughts from Kumori, so they didn't ruin this. But the glances they gave to each other proved that they had seen, and it wasn't just one of their imaginations.

Please don't let it be too late.

"Hey Kakuzu, what do I owe you?" Kumori grinned sheepishly. Kakuzu found himself wondering if this was real or not.

"Hmm…just get better. Once your up to full speed I'll ask Leader if you can help me round up bounties. Kumori nodded, smile back in place. Kumori wouldn't show it, but she knew that she'd slipped up, her mask had fallen, and now everyone knew she had been faking up till now.

She couldn't mess up again. If she slipped up on one of those occurrences, she would never be able to forgive herself for what would follow.

………………………………...

"Ok Kumori, you'll fight Hidan. Use anything you want. Hidan, no matter what she uses, no killing, severely injuring, or using your curse." Hidan nodded, but Kumori looked apprehensive.

"Leader, if I go full out on Hidan…What if I accidentally kill him?"

"Don't worry, Hidan cannot die, he's immortal." Kumori looked at Leader annoyed. Nobody was _immortal_. However Leader was perfectly serious, and Hidan was snickering at her. Was he really immortal?

"Err…ok then. Whatever, but if your so sure, I won't hold back."

Leader had taken Hidan and Kumori outside to spare, so that he got a better understanding of her capabilities. And, being the brilliant person he was, he would have her spare against an immortal. He'd chosen Hidan, since Kakuzu could die…if you killed him four times over. But since he uses a lot of ninjutsu, and Hidan had better taijutstu, it all worked out.

"Alright, when I say dedashi, fight. Taijutstu only." Leader commanded. His voice was full of power, signifying to get ready.

Silence engulfed the clearing. In the distance, a bird sang a soft song, but was quickly silenced. Probably a dinner for some hunter. A breeze rustled the leaves which danced in a loud rustle. Kumori's hair swirled around her, and stretched out to Hidan in a taunting, yet strangely deadly way.

"Dedashi!"

**It's the end of chapter four, my longest chapter! Reviews are welcome, and don't forget the un. Let me know if you think this story is going to fast, or if I need to speed it up, or what! I'm kind of insecure with my stories, and really want to get good, so please let me know. However, no flamers, constructive criticism, yes, otherwise I'm just not going to read it. It's nothing but bullying. **

**I'm going by the assumption on how 360 yen is equivalent to one American dollar. Well that's what Wikipedia told me, but correct me if I'm wrong. So she had 1,000-ish. Not to mention, I'm not sure how old they all are, but I'm guessing most are in their early twenties.**

**Deidara 20 un XD**

**Hidan too old he's immortal**

**Sasori Puppet**

**Kakuzu Yet again, who knows?**

**Leader (Pein) 25**

**Konan 24**

**Itachi 22**

**Kisame 27**

**Tobi 26 (He was behind the Kyuubi thing)**

**Zetsu I have no fricken idea, you can't really come up with an age for the guy, so he's... 22 too.**

**Kumori It was in the story, but just incase 20.**


	5. Tests and Surprises

Hey guys, I'm back

**Hey people, I'm back! I'm really happy that so many of you enjoy my story so much, honestly, without you all, I would have never gotten this far, and it's only Chapter 5! That goes to show you how well I stick to things…**

**Also, I'm going to try several different styles of writing in this story, it's like a test run thing. Let me know which you liked the best, and why, and pointers on how to be better please. I am trying to get better, and want to find my strong and weak points.**

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say other than that sooo….**

"Dedashi!"

Immediately, Kumori sprang into a head on attack. She feigned a blow to the Jashinest's neck, and twisted around to sweep her legs underneath his. However, Hidan jumped up out of harms way and attempted to kick her. Kumori returned the favor by grabbing his foot, and pulling him forward, using his momentum to amplify the fist.

With a sickening crunch that made the hair on the back of Kumori's neck crawl, Hidan flew back into a tree, jaw broke and rather pissed. Kumori wasted no time, and immediately sent a surge of chakra to her legs, amplifying her speed so that she had gotten to Hidan before he'd even looked up. Sending another wave of chakra to her fist, the kunoichi aimed a punch at his stomach. Then, before he went flying, she grabbed his throat, and kicked him in the hip.

Another crunch echoed throughout the clearing and the small crowd that consisted of Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Leader, and Konan all had to move out of the way. Else they wanted to be the obstacle in the way.

"Oy! Watch where you're flinging people!" called an annoyed Kakuzu. Seriously, who just throws people around?! Kakuzu jumped out of the way as Kumori ran over, and sent the Jashinest flying. (again)

Kumori apparently.

Hidan, who had finally managed to NOT be thrown around, began to kick, punch, and block in sync with the white haired kunoichi. And they continued to do just that.

Punch. Block. Kick. Block. Kick. Block. Kick. Punch/block. They seemed to know what the other was going to do, before the other one even knew. It was almost as if they had fought this very same fight for thousand of generations, never changing the pattern.

Of course, more grunts came from Hidan's side seeing as Kumori wasn't weak in her punches. After a few snaps resounded from the Jashinest's arm, Hidan jumped away, snapping a few bones back into place. Kumori ran up, and their fight continued.

Finally Leader felt he'd seen enough.

"Alright, that's enough, take a break, and heal yourselves."

'_Great. In other words, Kumori, use your chakra to heal Hidan and yourself. After that we'll go into ninjutsu. This __**uses**__ chakra. Thanks Leader.' _Kumori thought sourly. She'd already healed the few things that she felt were in need of healing on herself, and was walking over towards Hidan.

"Lemme see your arm." Hidan looked up at her, and stretched his arm out for her to see. She poked and prodded a few places, noting where Hidan would react to the most. Said man was having issues with Kumori's rough handling.

"Could you be any rougher?" He grumbled sarcastically. Kumori glared at him.

"Well s-o-r-r-y. I haven't had a lot of experience seeing how I've been living under a rock for the past decade." She snapped dragging the words, though she did seem to be a little more conscious on her prodding.

Hidan just remained silent. Sure, she probably wasn't exactly comfortable being an ex-experiment. But seriously, she'd been under a rock?! He looked at his arm. And was startled to see how pale she was compared to him. You could even see the veins branch off in random directions; his tan skin making it all the more obvious.

She seriously had lived under a rock. Damn.

"Wow your pale." Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out. Instead of getting snapped at, or even a glare, he was surprised to see Kumori look at her hand, and then to Hidan's.

"Hmm, guess I never really noticed." She blinked, poked his arm once more, and then gripped his elbow.

"Ok, I need to realign a couple bones, it's going to hurt. Brace yourself." But before he could even process this information, she'd gripped his forearm, twisting and pulling it to put the bones in order.

"HOLY JASHIN!!" Hidan screeched, squirming, and cursing. The pain was rippling up his skin like wild fire, burning, agonizing, and angry pain. Thankfully on his part, it was over as soon as it had started. He breathed a sigh of relief when mint green chakra engulfed the pale girls hands, and the pain ebbed away; the bone reattaching itself.

After a minute, the chakra faded, and Hidan retracted his arm. Kumori suddenly turned away and stalked of into the trees. Leader's ringed gaze followed her.

"Where are you going?" He questioned in a you-should-be-here-and-paying-attention-not-going-off-to-who-knows-where tone. Kumori turned around, and put a finger to her lips, the standard 'shush' signal. Miffed, Leader fell quiet, but still followed the kunoichi. Deidara, the only one other that was not watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight about who-knows-what, followed them as well.

When they reached the edge of the forest, Kumori sniffed the air. She seemed to be contemplating something. Leader and Deidara watched with interest, wonder what she was going to do next. Whenever she reached her answer, loud snaps became audible, and a few of her bones jutted out of her skin, glinting in the sun. Most of the bones seemed to sizzle away, becoming a white liquid that disappeared into a fine mist, before blowing away in the breeze. From the ends of some bones, the same liquid mist leaked, as if the inside was becoming hollow. Her bones shrank, and she became to no taller than Leader or Deidara's hand. Her hair, instead of attaching to her skin and becoming fur like usual, it flared out, flattening into dozens of small plates. Her face narrowed, and a beak began to form. Her legs changed shape, and became bird-like. Bones sprouted from her back, and an extremely thin layer of her pale skin covered the exposed bone. Finally, her hair, which had now become feathers, attached to her skin, and thin-skin covered bones turned into wings. Her cheeks were red.

Before Deidara and Leader, was a red and white cockatoo.

"Leader, Deidara, I need you to be quiet." Said men looked at each other. Deidara shrugged, Leader blinked, and Kumori spread her wings, taking off for the forest. Leader and Deidara sprinted after her curiosity peeked.

A few minutes later, Kumori fluttered to the ground into a small clearing. Several bird species hopped about the clearing, pecking at exposed worms from the recent rain. Kumori, hopped strait over to a tall, thin bird that had huge wings, and a long thin beak that seemed almost as wicked as its tiger-claw like talons. It was black, with white tipped feathers.

Leader watched as Kumori and the mystery bird looked at each other, Kumori looking passive (they thought at least, it's not like they've ever tried to read a bird before) while the other took in Kumori. After a few seconds, the bird hopped over some, allowing Kumori to join it and few others in their search. Kumori hopped around, pulling up worms and forming a small pile. After about ten worms, Kumori stretched her neck, fluffing out her feathers, and flapping her wings before settling again. To the pyromaniac, it seemed like the bird equivalent of stretching.

The strange bird Kumori had approached earlier hopped over to Kumori, and stretched as well. Kumori opened her beak, and produced a series of scratchy high-pitched squeaks, whistles, and chirps. The other bird tilted its head, and replied with wavering whistles. Kumori bobbed her head twice before opening her wings, and flying to a branch high up in the trees, the other bird following.

Deidara and Leader watched all the while, wondering just what was going on.

Finally, after a few minutes, the two flew down again, only this time, they headed straight for the two Akatsuki, landing on a branch directly infront of them. The black bird whistled at Kumori, who nodded, and then began to morph back into being human. The other bird puffed up slightly, but stayed put.

"Someone hand me a kunai, mines still at the clearing." Blinking, Leader did so.

"What the hell un!" Deidara yelled, eyes widening, grabbing Kumori's wrist containing the kunai when she went to slit her other wrist. Leader grabbed her other arm, bringing it well away from the weapon. The strange bird squawked in alarm flying up onto a higher branch.

Kumori blinked, before scowling at the two.

"Let me go, you'll see what I'm doing in a minute. It's not like I'm trying to kill myself, why would I do that infront of you two?"

"Why the hell are you slitting your wrist un?!" Deidara questioned, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"Tell us now, otherwise we're not letting go." Leader threatened, his hold also tightening. Kumori sighed in defeat, before looking up at the bird, and letting out a low whistle. In reply, the bird flew down onto her shoulder.

"This is a really rare bird. Its talons and beak are excellent weapons, and the bird's small frame with huge wings makes it one of the fastest birds. If I get some of its blood in mine, I will be able to morph into it. This one here agreed to it if it got all of my worms, which I don't need."

"That still doesn't explain why you're cutting yourself un!" Leader and Kumori looked at him as if he'd grown to heads.

"WHAT UN!?"

"I have to have this bird's blood in my bloodstream." Kumori simplified.

"So un?" Kumori's eye twitched.

"I have to cut myself so I can get the blood IN MY BLOODSTREAM!" Kumori said slowly, irritation lacing through each word. Deidara blinked, before blushing a bit.

"Un…" (oh) Kumori snorted.

"Idiot." Before the blond was able to retort, Kumori yanked her arm out of his grasp. The move made him fall forward, and out of the tree. With a surprised yelp, he grabbed for something catch himself. His hand found Leader's foot, who was then pulled down with the bomb artist. Thankfully, he'd let go of Kumori.

Leader, doing the same as Deidara, reached out for a hold, but with Deidara's weight, he was pulled down too fast, and he groped air. Deidara, who still had a hold of Leader's foot, crashed into the ground. Leader fell between two logs, and on Deidara. (Deidara fell between the crevasses horizontally of the logs, so he's stuck, and Leader was between the logs, but went in vertically, and his now stuck by his waist. I hope that wasn't to confusing)

"Damnit Deidara!"

"G-Gomenasai un"

Up in the trees, Kumori watched as the two tried to untangle themselves, before shaking her head. Turning towards the startled bird, she smoothed its ruffled feathers. The bird looked at her, and just shook its head.

"Humans." It muttered.

"I know." Kumori agreed. The bird looked at her confused.

"Aren't you a human?" It whistled. Said kunoichi shook her head.

"I don't consider myself fully human, since I have way too many chakra types and colors thanks to the blood of other animals. Not to mention the fact that only a third of my blood is human anymore." The bird cocked its head to the side.

"I see…." Kumori then took the kunai, and slit her wrist. The bird hopped down onto the outstretched forearm, and stretched its wing over the wound. Kumori took the tip of the kunai, and made a small cut on the membrane. The bird fidgeted, but kept its wing over the cut. After four of five fat drops of blood fell into Kumori's wrist, she put a hand over the bird's wing, healing it.

"Whoa! Guys! I found them and Leader's making his move on Deidara!" Hidan yowled, mouth agape at said men. Kumori looked over the branch to see that in their struggles, Leader had somehow ended up inside the log trap with Deidara, and was positioned with his hands on Deidara's wrists, which were above the blond's head; his knees were pinning down the blonds. Faces inches apart, the two struggled to correct their awkward position, only succeeding in having Leader's knee in Deidara's crotch. More awkwardness.

At that moment, the rest of the Akatsuki walked into the clearing. They took one look Hidan's face. (Mouth open, laughing eyes wide open, completely disbelieving) Before looking at Leader, Deidara, and their little problem.

"Wow." Kisame gaped.

"I need a camera." Konan agreed.

"You couldn't pay for a better show." Kakuzu commented.

"I didn't know Leader swung that way. **I'm that surprised about Deidara though. **Who would have thought Leader was interested in him? **It's rather disturbing really. **I think it's kinda sweet. **Are you serious! **Yea, why? **….I don't know you, I swear. **Your _attached _to me idiot. **Shut up, watch the show." **Zetsu conversed with himself.

"That's…unexpected." Itachi muttered.

"Stupid brat." Sasori growled. Tobi just stood there; mouth wide open behind his mask wondering what had gotten into Leader and his senpei.

"SHUT UP IDIOTS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Leader howled. Deidara attempted to wriggle free again, blushing furiously.

"Ah! Quit moving Dei-"Leader was silenced when his hands slipped, and slid out. Not having anything to support him, his face crashed into Deidara's.

Leader was kissing Deidara.

Immediately, Deidara stiffened, becoming still as a statue in shock; eye wide in disbelief. Leader, whose brain hadn't registered just what his lips were pressed against, blinked. Why was Deidara's faces that close? Why was he so red? Why were his lips warmer than usual…?

Finally realizing what was happening, Leader jerked back, his face becoming as red as the clouds embroidering his cloak. Refusing to look at Deidara, he turned his head the other way, glaring with all his might (and embarrassment) at the 'innocent' log wall that had caused the whole problem.

The Akatsuki were speechless. For once, nobody had anything to say. Their entire trains of thought had gone over a cliff.

Several awkward minutes passed, no one said a thing. Kumori just sat up in the tree, in awe at what she caused, while at the same time becoming scared shit-less for what was going to happen to her.

"I…err….um….someone get us out of here." Leader stuttered; face still Akatsuki-cloud red. Deidara was in no better shape, his mouth still open slightly in shock, seafoam eye wide and turning red from not blinking. Even his palm-mouths were still.

Stiffly, Konan and Itachi managed to walk over to the unfortunate souls inside of the log trap. Konan reached down into the crevasse, grabbed Leader around the waist, and lifted his thin, but powerful frame. Shakily, he stood straight, trying to shove what had happened out of his head.

Following suit, Itachi lifted Deidara out as well.

"Um…err…uh…where….uh…where is Kumori?" Kisame finished lamely, trying to cut through the suffocating mood. Deidara looked up into the trees.

"Somewhere up there swapping blood with a bird un."

"Oh I see- _wwhhaat?!" _

"What do you mean brat?" Sasori echoed. Deidara turned to look at the puppet.

"Danna…what's on your face un?"

"What are you talking about brat?" He snapped, raising one wooden hand up to his puppet's face. Pulling away, he saw a dark red liquid glisten in the sun's rays.

"Blood…?" looking up, he saw a mass a red and white hair.

"Oh."

"Kumori, come down here." Leader commanded weakly. Blinking, Kumori took the bird off her shoulder, raised her hand up for it to fly off, but was surprised when it clutched to her finger.

"What?" She whistled to the bird.

"You didn't heal your wrist." The bird pointed out. Kumori looked at her wrist, finding it was true.

"Oh. Well, I'll get that; you should get out of here though." The bird shook its head.

"No, I want to stay with you?" The bird questioned with a statement.

"Huh? Why?" Kumori whistled surprised.

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go, and I'm sick of being hunted all the time."

"Well, uh…sure. But I do go on missions."

"I'll come, I could help you gather information, or get things that would be to risky for one of you to get." Kumori was taken aback.

"You're a really smart bird, you know that?"

"Sure do." Kumori laughed, inviting the bird back onto her shoulder. It gladly hopped on. Then, Kumori jumped down from her perch, joining the rest on the ground.

"Heal your wrist, we're going to eat lunch, and then we'll test your ninjutsu." Kumori nodded, placed a hand over the cut, and healed it.

"So Kumori, why were you sharing blood with a bird?" Kakuzu questioned. Kumori explained to the group why as they started to walk towards home.

"Oh, ok then. Why is it still with you then?"

"It wants to stay with me. I don't mind, so yea."

"Oh, well I'm not buying anything for it."

"Don't worry; this bird is to smart for it's on good. It will still hunt outside for food, and I'll teach it where to and not to use the bathroom. I'll also teach it how to speak Japanese so that it can collect information for us."

"It can learn that?!"

"Yea."

"So un, is it a boy or girl? What are you going to name it?" Deidara asked joining the conversation.

"Um…I don't know, let me ask."

"Why do you have to fucking ask? Can't you just see if the bastards got a dick or something?"

"Because Hidan, with birds, the only way to tell is by a blood sample. Or if you ask." Kumori sighed. Kumori then whistled to the bird, who whistled back, and they had their short whistle conversation.

"She's a girl; she said she didn't have a name, so I'll have to think of one."

"See if she has any ideas. It's her name anyway." Kisame said, taking Kakuzu's place, seeing as he was now bickering with Hidan over do-knows-what.

Once again, the kunoichi and her bird whistled back and forth in a strange musical conversation.

"She says she would like a name that would fit into something silent."

"Oh, never mind then."

"What were you thinking of un?"

"Well, I was going to suggest Isidar Mithrim."

"What the hell is an Isidar Mithrim un?"

"In an ancient language it means Star Rose." Kisame replied.

"I like that name," Kumori cut in," Let me see if she does."

Kisame and Deidara waited patiently for Kumori and the possibly named bird to finish their conversation.

"She says she likes the name. Congratulations Kisame, you just named my bird." Kisame flashed a sharp-toothed grin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kumori and Hidan once again stood on opposite sides of the sparring field. Their awkward lunch finally having ended. Deidara was currently in his room trying to get as far away from the foul-mouthed silver haired Jashinest. Hidan was_ not _letting Leader and the blond forget the incident from the forest. Or at least the blond. He'd left Leader alone ever since Leader decapitated him.

"Dedashi!"

Instead of immediately charging like before, Kumori jumped away into the trees. Hidan gripped his scythe, sliding into his defensive position.

In the trees, Kumori placed a silencing jutsu around her. Not your usual battle jutsu, but the Jashinest knew to listen for bones breaking. This way, she could morph in secrecy.

"Hmmm….an animal for stealth, but dangerous too…." Kumori smirked. "I know exactly what to be."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Where is the bitch? She isn't morphing... I don't hear bones breaking. She jumped up into the trees, but must have long ago moved from her original place, what kind of ninja would stay in one place? A damned one._

The Magenta eyed man sighed.

_I hate waiting. Shit, now I sound like that fucking puppet. That's just fucking great._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Good, he hasn't noticed me yet. Haha, I wonder how he'll react when a mole comes out of the ground and bites his foot. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't bite his foot that might taste bad. Calf, I'll bite his calf._

The red and white mole shoved another chunk of dirt out of her way with a powerful forepaw. She was almost there, just another couple of feet….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_What is Kumori going to do?_

Leader turned his ringed gaze to Itachi.

"Activate your Sharingan; do you see Kumori's chakra?" The onyx-eyed man activated his Sharingan, his eyes now crimson. He did a once through the trees.

_What the…? Where is she? She jumped into the trees, so…unless…._

Itachi looked at the clearing, a small mass of blue, green, yellow, red, purple, black, and gray chakra swirled, making a beeline for the unsuspecting man in the center.

"I see her. Just watch." He told the Leader in his monotone voice. Leader however, managed to see a faint smirk grace the weasel's face.

_What is going on…?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A breeze blew through the clearing; Hidan's slicked back hair not budging, the gel holding it in place. A bird twittered, before becoming silent.

_The hell?! Didn't that happen this morning?!_

Hidan's short attention span caused him to not notice the earth next to his foot up heave, and revealing an off-colored mole. Said mole opened it jaws, closing the small, but sharp teeth into Hidan's leg. Hissing, Hidan jumped away looking down at his attacker.

"The hell?!" The mole's form suddenly jerked and ripped, until a few seconds later, Kumori stood there; kunai in hand, and smiling, small drips of blood on her teeth.

"Surprise." Kumori then leapt forward and swung her kunai at his chest. Hidan jumped back, but was surprised to find his chest split open, even though it was several millimeters away from the tip.

"I put some wind based chakra into it. This kunai reacts to the type of element your chakra responds too. The ideal weapon for me, seeing as I have all the wind types. Thanks to my multi blood that is." She answered his unspoken question.

"How the hell did you get chakra from animals?!"

"All living things have chakra. Therefore, animals have chakra types as well. I absorb them when I get their blood." She shrugged. Flinging an electric charged shuriken at him. Not expecting the move, Hidan was unable to move, and had a nice sting in his thigh, and stomach, before the electrical charges surged throughout his system.

With a roar, Hidan lunged forward, swinging his scythe. Kumori being to close, had the wonderful pleasure of feeling three blades rip into her hip, stomach, and rip cage, narrowly missing her heart. Screaming in pain, she sent a wild surge of electrical electricity up the scythe, causing Hidan to let go off it.

Lights flashed infront of her eyes as she pulled the wretched weapon out of her side.

"Damnit." Her voice was raspy, and pain filled. Thinking fast, she flung her hands though a series of seals.

_No use in healing myself, I'll pass out before I do any good. Have to finish this quick; I sure hope Hidan really is immortal._

Finished, she put her hands around her. Ignoring the searing white-hot pain that was easily nauseating her, she swung one arm in a wide arc infront of her. A huge wind blade flying at the unfortunate Jashinest. The blade ripped through is stomach, causing a deep gash that almost went all the way through. Leader didn't doubt it would if she wasn't injured as she was.

Next, she swung her other arm in the same fashion, only a water blade formed this time, forming an 'x' over the wind blades wound. Afterwards, she stuck one fist out infront of her. A whip of earth rising from the ground, wrapping Hidan in the rock cocoon. Opening her fist, giant spikes erupted from the rope, impaling Hidan in dozens of areas. Finally, the rock crumbled away, revealing the swiss-cheese body.

"Holy shit…" Kisame muttered.

The jutsu however, was not over yet.

Taking her arm that had not just controlled the earth; she raised it to the heavens, before jerking it down. A spear of lighting following from the cloudless sky.

Kisame, Leader, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori all had to raise their arms to cover their faces, the flash being to bright, and the overwhelming heat from the bolt singing their cloaks. (the others hadn't come back out to watch the spar)

Once the air had cleared, they looked up to see Hidan's skinless, swiss-cheese, 'x'd body, and were defiantly thanking whatever god was out there that they were not in Hidan's melted shoe.

Bringing up the final, Kumori placed to fingers up to her lips, whimpering when she tried to take a breath, before blowing out the minimal air her lungs allowed. Though the small breath still made a stream of lava erupt from her lips, enveloping Hidan's already mauled body.

Hidan, who had already long ago fell unconscious, fell onto his face. Kumori, following suit.

Silence passed through the Akatsuki as they stared at the damage Kumori did to Hidan.

"Damn…. That's gotta hurt." Kakuzu said.

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Oblivious." Kisame laughed. Kakuzu sent him a glare, before walking over to Kumori. Using his tentacles, he sealed her side together, before picking her up, and giving her body to Tobi.

"Take her to Konan; tell her to put her on her bed." Nodding, Tobi gently shifted Kumori into a bridal style position, before taking off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Damn un, Hidan did that to her?" Deidara said, looking up from his sculpture.

"Deidara-senpei should see Hidan-kun." Tobi said, struggling not to hurt the woman in her arms.

"Where's Konan?"

"She went out un, why?"

"Tobi's supposed to put Kumori-chan in Kumori-chan's bed."

"Oh un….Well, you can set her on mine. I'll be in here for awhile."

"Thank you Deidara-senpei!" Said blond had already stood up, and was walking towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Un."

The two walked past Itachi and Kisame's room, Hidan and Kakuzu's room, before Deidara put his hand on the door to his room, pumping a sliver of chakra into it. The door clicked open, revealing a room that very much resembled the opposite of what Tobi would think Sasori would have his room arranged as.

The beds were made, but that was the only thing clean. All across the room, unfinished sculptures, and random hunks of clay sat on the nightstand, dresser, and bookshelves on Deidara's half. Pants, T-shirts, underwear (boxers), and socks added to the litter strewn across the floor. Sasori's side of the room wasn't much better, only instead of clay; there were pieces of wood, and random puppet pieces that took the place of the clay. Thankfully, however, the bookshelves were organized with various poisons and their antidotes. (At least _those _were organized)

Tobi, completely used to this, seeing as he's in here a lot when he follows in senpei everywhere, was able to step skillfully around the clothes/clay and set the now not bleeding Kumori on the bomb-artist's bed.

Deidara looked at her condition, before turning to Tobi again.

"You said Hidan was worse un?" Tobi nodded.

"Yep. If Deidara-senpei went outside Deidara would see what Tobi means." Curiosity getting the better of him, Deidara went to do just that.

"Stay here, watch her, and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING…un." The peppy Akatsuki member nodded, before sitting beside Kumori.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jeez un, Tobi wasn't kidding. What did Kumori _**do**_to him?" The bomb-artist questioned eyes wide at the destroyed body of Hidan.

"An awesome fricken jutsu." Was all Kisame had to say; jerking his thumb at the direction of the sparring field? Deidara's eyes widened as they took in the charred/electrified/soaked/spike-ish/marred earth.

"U-un…."

"Did Tobi get Kumori to her bed?" Leader asked putting Deidara under his ringed gaze. Said blond shook his head.

"No un, Konan went out, so we couldn't get the door open. She's on my bed right now un." Leader nodded.

"Done." With that simple statement, Kakuzu picked up his now mummified partner and made his way for the house. Itachi glanced at Kisame for a second, before heading for his room to. Leader looked back at the destruction, before following as well.

"I'm going to make sure that idiot hasn't messed with any of my poisons or puppets." Sasori growled from within his fat puppet. Deidara just followed his partner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leader sat at the desk in his room, filling out papers on Kumori's abilities, making her own folder, etc.

Currently, he was placing a memory jutsu of Kumori's forbidden-level jutsu. He preferred placing memory seals onto documents, other than writing it _all out._ That was too much to write. Besides, this way you cannot confuse something, because it's a memory of what occurred. Not a copy of a memory.

A few minutes later, the paper containing her profile was finished, and he added it to the folder of Akatsuki replacements. She would already be apart of the Akatsuki, if it wasn't for the lacking of rings.

The rings were actually very important, for they contained the sane spirit of each biju. Unlike how many believe, the Akatsuki were not out to control the biju…anymore. During his battle with the leader of a rival organization, Leader had realized what a fool he'd been. Upon realizing, he had no idea what to do with the biju now, the sane spirits of said biju entered the rings.

"_Pein"_

_The pierced man looked around, wondering who had just said his name._

""_The ring." Blinking, he looked at the ring on his right thumb._

"_A-Are you TALKING?" Leader asked incredulously._

"_Yes…well…no. I'm the spirit of the Hachibi. Yamata no Orochi."_

"_I thought you were still sealed in a jinchuuriki!?"_

"_My insane self is."_

"…_.?" Leader was VERY confused. The Hachibi SHOULD still be sealed away. Not only that, but why was this 'sane' half in his ring. Leader couldn't help but wonder if he'd finally lost it. Sensing the Leader's train of thought, the Hachibi sighed._

"_Whenever a biju is sealed into a human or anything really, only the insane half goes there. Mainly because usually we do not need to be sealed because we are normal. However if something traumatizing comes along, then the insane half becomes dominant, and reeks destruction. With you finally deciding not to use us, we were able to manifest our sane selves into an article of clothing. Your rings. The other members are all experiencing this same experience, only with different biju."_

"_Um…ok?" _

"_Basically, we need you to continue gathering us all up, and find a jutsu to reunite our sane halves with our insane halves." Leader blinked, processing the information. He called a meeting for the Akatsuki to decide….and make sense of this conversation._

Now here he was, constantly searching for the jutsu in one of the ancient scrolls in one of the countries of this fricken planet. Not having found it yet, they always had to keep ears out for any clues. The Biju in the rings usually never talked, but sometimes they did. Usually right before the wearer went to bed, if they were new. That is usually the first time they talk to you. They seem to love to give them a heart attack…..

Leader shook his head, pulling himself out of his memories. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kumori needed new non-bloody clothes, and was still on Deidara's bed, seeing as she was still out of it.

Deidara needed a bed, and Konan was nowhere to be found. She wasn't responding to any mind-messages either.

"Well what should I do un!?" Deidara yelled at Sasori. He was stressed out over his friend, tired, and all around not doing any good for the puppet master's thin nerves.

"I don't know brat!"

"Danna! Help me!"

"How?!" This conversation continued for awhile until finally Sasori was able to come up with solution…..and hit Deidara with a glob of clay.

"Why don't you make room on the floor, let her wear some of your clothes, and get Konan in the morning!" Deidara thought this over, and realized that this was the best plan of action. However there was just one problem.

"Who's going to change her though un……." Deidara trailed off, his face turning a light shade of pink at the thought. Sasori, deciding to get payback for the blond's idiotic-ness before, smirked.

"I'll leave that to you." With that, he shushined out of there to who knows where.

Deidara, was now faced with a serious problem.

_What the hell! Danna why couldn't you have just stayed here! You make puppets all the time out of humans, why couldn't YOU do this! You bastard. Now I have to….. aahhh WHY! Why damnit why!_

Blushing furiously at just the thought of it, Deidara raged a war within his mind.

_If I do this, then no doubt Kumori will be pissed at me later, and I really don't want to be at the receiving end of her punch again! Then again, if I don't the blood will set into the matrice, and Kakuzu will murder me over cost of a new matrice.. GOD DAMNIT!!_

Finally deciding to suck it up, Deidara walked over towards his dresser. He pulled out a T-Shirt, and a pair of pants. Taking a shaky breath, he walked over towards his bed.

His hands shaking, he lifted Kumori's torso forward, and began to pull the tank-top off. Blushing ferociously, he couldn't help but notice that Kumori was wearing a black lace bra with multi-colored dots decorating it….And that she was quite developed. Of course, he also noticed how you could trace every vein in her body, and that she looked anorexic. Of course, she probably didn't get much nutrition off of soldier pills to live…

Pulling her fishnet over her, he quickly, but gently pulled his t-shirt on. His blush deepening, he went to pull away her capris. Deidara noticed how his breathing was becoming faint, and his head was swimming. This was not good for his nerves. He was NOT good with women. He really didn't have any experience since women always ran after they saw his hands. Not only that, but there wasn't really a lot of contact with women in the Akatsuki. And it was obvious to everyone except said two that Konan and Leader liked each other. Although neither would admit it….

Shaking his head, Deidara focused on what he was doing, he wanted this over and done with….NOW!

He gently wiggled Kumori from her bottoms, and just as quickly, although a little hastily replaced them with his own. Although he did notice that the veins, and anorexic-ness still remained. Why was she so pale? Was it because of the no-real-food diet? **(A/N Remember, only Hidan knows)**

Sighing, he kicked some junk out of the way, and laid down an extra blanket from the closet for padding. Then changing into PJs, removing his scope, and letting his hair down, along with a quick brush, and brushing his teeth, mouth, and palm mouths, he laid for sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok, just so you all know, this IS set before the shippuden, so none of the dieing members has occurred. My actions will be explained in later chapters. And while I have read the 400 released chapters, I will not follow the storyline completely. Otherwise, my story just would not work and I will not adjust my plot do to things revealed. Therefore, Itachi's reasoning behind the Uchiha massacre will be different from the actual. **

**I feel like this chapter was both important….and filler at the same time. o.O is that possible…? Oh well, IT'S REALLY FREAKING LONG WOO! 5,812 words, hell yeah!**

**I know I haven't update in forever! (A month and four days!!) And I'm sorry! Honestly, I was just lazy!! Although my occurrence with falling down the stairs and cracking my skull three inches may have something to do with it…..I'm ok know though, although I have to say, waking from unconsciousness is NOT fun, I do not recommend it. To be honest though I'm surprised something like this didn't happen earlier. It has been medically proven now that the thing in my ears that helps keep your balance is unbalanced. (I don't remember the name) THIS is why I have fallen down the stairs literally everyday for about a year. . (I think it starts with an 'e'…)**

**ANYWAY!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter was kinda hard to write too…..can I seriously get some feedback on my fighting scenes? I KNOW they could use improving, and does this story flow well? If not, any pointers, I seriously want to get better here!**


	6. Breakfest and Genjutsu

Hey guys, I'm sorry about not updating

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about not updating. I lost my flashdrive, lost the first time I wrote this (all 4,700+ words :( and inspiration . . . then my mom got stuck in jail again. And a bunch of other shit. I'm seriously soorrryyy!! Then to try to make up for it, I tried to make this a long chapter, but that took **_**more **_**time! So to make up for it, I just shoved this one out there, but its almost one-thousand words shorter than usual! Argh! SOORRYY!! DX**

**In other not so pathetic news, my friend made two pictures of Kumori on . My account link is in my profile, and I've updated a lot of stuff on said profile. I'm glad that some people liked the awkwardness Deidara had at the end of the last chapter, I really wasn't too proud of it, and thought about deleting it and putting something else, but was too lazy and couldn't think of anything anyway . . . . --' I'm so lazy. XD**

**Oh, and now I have a beta, so HOPEFULLY this will flow easier, make more sense, and all around improve.**

**THANK YOU REIDLUVER!**

**P.S. Reidluver has awesome stories, check 'em out!**

**So . . . ONWARD!!**

"Ngh. . ." The kunoichi wearily opened her eyes before closing them again and then repeated the process until her vision cleared. She swiveled her eyes around to see that she was in a room . . . Apparently it was nighttime too, if the lighting was anything to go by.

Upon further inspection, she found that she was not in her room. With that realization, she snapped upright. She couldn't help but remember all the other times she'd woken up in another room . . . with Kami knows what attached . . . a new curse added to her body . . . sucking away her chakra . . . bringing her closer to death.

Thankfully, her trip down hell lane was interrupted. Unfortunately, it was interrupted by the wonderful sensation of hell's fire spreading throughout her spine

"YEEAGH SHIT FIRE!" She screeched in obvious agony. Her screech easily jerked Deidara and Sasori out of their slumber.

"Mguh . . . mut ze hell . . . un, " Deidara mumbled, rubbing his eye to awake himself further. Sasori, who did not need to deal with such meaningless matters, shuffled over to the distraught woman.

"Lay down, you've undergone . . . serious . . . injuries?" the puppet master trailed off. Deidara's shirt, even thought the bomb artist was small, was apparently still a lot larger than the woman was. His shirt had slipped off both her shoulders, and was now sitting low. Her slim, lithe, pale shoulders were completely uncovered. Kakuzu's stitching laced through her side was even beginning to show. Was it really just her personality that made her seem to be as—big as the others? Konan seemed so small in comparison. (on a normal basis)

Then to top it all off, she'd lost her concentration on her genjutsu, and so now once again her curses were visible, lacing over her skin in a sickening, deadly, and yet still somehow beautifully intricate pattern. Shaking his head, Sasori shuffled closer, and gently gripped her shoulders.

"Lay down, you have serious wounds and shouldn't be moving." He nudged her backwards, being extra cautious of how hard he pressed. Not having skin anymore made it hard to judge if he was pushing too hard or not.

Apparently, he hadn't pushed too hard, even though she hissed through her teeth at movement, she lay down again.

"What happened?" she groaned, recognizing Hiruko she was able to calm down.

"You got minced by Hidan's scythe, and then you melted the guy in his shoes. Konan wasn't there, so you had to stay in here for now, un." Apparently, the blond had woken up.

"Oh . . ." Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"OH! Is he ok!? I didn't hurt him too bad did I?!" Taken by surprise, the puppet and blonde were unable to respond for a few seconds, their thoughts being scattered by her worried chatter. Finally, Sasori managed to collect his thoughts together enough to calm the woman.

"Shut up, he's fine. He's an immortal bastard. He'll live." Kumori still seemed a little unnerved, but fell silent anyways. The silence continued for what seemed like hours. It wasn't a comfortable, awkward, or uncomfortable silence at all. Just a heavy, pressing, and boring silence that seemed almost as loud as one of Deidara's explosions. Only it was a quiet boom, if that made any sense.

"Well, you should go to bed Kumori, it's four in the morning and I would like to rest. Deidara is too grumpy without sleep anyway," Sasori's gruff voice sliced through the pressing silence. Deidara sent a heated glare at Sasori, but was too tired to argue. Lying down, he threw his blanket over his shoulder, while mumbling a few unintelligible insults at the puppet. Kumori nodded her thanks to Sasori, who had laid the blanket over her form before he shuffled over to his bed. Looking closer, Kumori saw that there was a variety of puppet equipment on the bed and desk.

"Um . . . Sasori?" The man grunted.

"Don't you sleep?" The man paused, and seemed to be thinking over how to respond, before gruffly replying.

"I'm a puppet. I need little to no sleep. But I do need three or four hours of sleep every four or five days." Kumori grinned sheepishly. Apparently, she had forgotten Sasori's "handicap".

With that awkwardness, Kumori settled into a restless sleep, while Sasori worked meticulously throughout the night on his puppets.

**SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-**

"Deidara . . . "

"Mgfm."

"Deeidaaarra . . . "

". . ."

"Deeeidaaaaaaaarrrrraaaa . . ."

". . ."

"Deeeiidaa—"

"GODDAMNIT, WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" The blond sat up with a jerk, blue eyes hard as ice with his sun-kissed hair sticking out in random directions.

"I was wondering if you were awake or not." Ice-blue eyes glared at crimson.

"You woke me up . . . to see if I was AWAKE, UN!?"

"Well, it's already 7:00, and I'm really bored . . . "

"The K&H alarm won't go off for another hour, un! And why are you awake already? Shouldn't you be practically dead from yesterday's testing, un?"

"I have overactive chakra glands so I was able to heal myself . . . and I don't sleep a lot."

"Why?" Kumori seemed to hesitate before answering.

"Living in constant fear for years kinda does that to you." Silence ensued. Kumori just stared at a scorched part of the white wall, no doubt from one of Deidara's sculptures. Deidara stared at Kumori in thought, although Kumori, if she noticed, didn't say anything.

_Why does she so trust so easily? If I were in her shoes, I wouldn't talk to anyone hardly, let alone give out all this information so willingly. Yet already she's shown us her marks. Then again, she WAS surrounded by S-class nin . . . and probably wanted to live a little longer. But there isn't any reason for her to be telling me this. She could easily just say she'd rather not talk about it. _

_And, just to tie this bundle of confusion up, she doesn't seem hardly bothered, if at all telling us this. Argh, my head hurts . . ._

"Uh, Deidara . . . are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to answer me?" At that, Deidara turned his head the other way to hide a pink fringe coming over his features.

"Err . . . sorry." Kumori blinked at him for a minute before giggling. Steadily, the pink became closer to red.

"So, you gonna answer me or not?"

"Answer what, un?" Kumori's lithe form shook in silent laughter.

"You really are oblivious, you know that?" Deidara's features once again pinked.

"Shut it, un." Kumori's form shook even harder, and she had to put a fist in her mouth to stay quiet. (she doesn't want to wake the others)

After a few moments of silent giggling, and glaring on Deidara's part, Kumori her question again for the seventh time.

"Who changed my clothes?"

At that, Deidara's face immediately lit up. His face becoming even reader when he felt his face inflame. He spluttered random nonsense, eyes widening, a hand beginning to thread threw his silky blond lock hanging in front of his eye.

"Well . . . err . . . uh—you see, um . . . I—" Kumori grinned mischievously at his reaction. Even though she still didn't understand what was so bad, she wasn't going to not take advantage of this.

"Aww, is Deidei-chan to fwustered to twalk?" she cooed in a kiddy voice.

"Sh—shut _up_, un!" Deidara stuttered, threading his hand through his hair faster. Kumori realized this was something that he must do when he was nervous, seeing as it was an obviously unconscious act. But, her curiosity, (that she swore wasn't as pestering as the others said) got the best of her and she stopped.

"Seriously though, who changed me?" Deidara's blush returned full force.

"What are you two talking about?" A gruff voice saved Deidara from his embarrassment.

"Danna!" Deidara gasped. "Where did you come from, un?"

"Jeez brat, are you that dumb? My mother and father obviously." Deidara scowled at him for that, Kumori just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, un," he sighed in an irritated manor.

"I was outside getting some poisonous plants, why?" Looking satisfied he'd gotten a straight answer, Deidara answered his answering question.

"Just wondering, un. Since you hadn't been here and all . . . "

"Why? Were you two _doing _something?" A smirk graced Sasori's features as he noticed the fading blush which was not returning. Kumori had figured out that he was really open around Deidara—and apparently her. Maybe it was because they were all into art?

Then it clicked.

"_WHAT?!" _Deidara and Kumori screeched.

**I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY**

"So . . . what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing, un."

"Are you _still _sore over that?"

The blond grumbled. The redhead shook his head and chuckled. After that incident, Deidara threw about everything in their room that was non-art at the scorpion puppet. Sasori ended up getting the boot out of his own room, and was now (temporarily) on Deidara's "people-to-blow-up" list.

Kumori, well, she was a little different. Her face blushed enough to where she looked healthy, (_damn she's pale_) and her eyes widened. For the briefest second, it seemed as if her mask fell, and pure look of pure unrelenting pain flashed over her features. But Deidara threw an empty box that used to hold poison at him, and by the time he had looked back, Kumori was gone, the door slightly ajar. Shortly after Sasori was thrown out of the room, the K&H alarm went off.

So now, Sasori and Deidara were trying to figure out what they wanted to eat. Well, what Deidara wanted to eat, but oddly enough the one who doesn't eat can cook. Deidara has to eat, but can't cook. Unless a chared, pile of Kami-knows-what is the meal.

"Waffles?"

"No, un."

"Pancakes?"

"No, un."

"Egg, cheese, sausage, and toast?"

"No thanks, un." Sasori sighed irritably.

"Damnit, brat! I'm in charge of feeding everyone today, and that means _everyone!_ So just shut your mouth and pick something before I do it for you!

". . . " In an amazing show of self-control, Sasori took a pan from the counter, hit Deidara upside the head with it, and calmly stated,

"If you do this, then we won't even be able to get Itachi to eat period, so pick something _now!_" Deidara looked at his hands for a second before grumbling something.

"What?" Sasori asked tilting his head to the side. Deidara chuckled inwardly at the motion, but stated in a grumpy voice.

"Biscuits with jelly." Sasori smiled triumphantly before going to the fridge and getting said biscuits.

"Now was that so hard?" He said in an overly sweet tone. Deciding to screw with him a bit, Deidara grumbled.

"Hai."

_SMACK!!_

Deidara was really starting to hate that pan.

**I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD- I-FEEL-SO-BAD-**

Kumori stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She knew Sasori didn't know what he had said, but it still didn't help it hurt any less.

_Tsume . . . please still be breathing. Don't leave me, I'll look for you, I promise. I'll ask Leader-sama about it. Until then just please don't stop breathing . . ._

Repeating the prayer desperately a few more times, Kumori dressed herself and then looked at herself in the mirror. She still hadn't reapplied her genjutsu, and she felt naked without it. Without it, everyone could see her marks. It was like each one of them told everybody of her horrors. Of the beatings, the pain, the tests, and it left her so . . . revealed. She hated it. She wore a perfect mask all the time, she hid herself so well. But the curses blared to everyone in a silent scream of her true self. She brushed away the bangs, her fingers delicately tracing the deformed area. So long as no one knew of this, she would be ok. Well, maybe not ok, but she wouldn't completely loose herself.

Staring at the fiery curse on the other side of her face while watching the colors flicker, twirl and explode on her skin, Kumori thought over what all she had told the members.

_How hypocritical am I? Saying I hate for people to know about me, and yet already I've told them of my living conditions, revealed my marks, told them of my Kekkei Genkai, and showed them my lust for blood. At least none of them hate me._

_Yet._

**CAN-YOU-EVER-FORGIVE-ME- CAN-YOU-EVER-FORGIVE-ME- CAN-YOU-EVER-FORGIVE-ME- CAN-YOU-EVER-FORGIVE-ME- CAN-YOU-EVER-FORGIVE-ME-**

It was now nine o'clock, and all the Akatsuki were sitting at the table eating biscuits and butter/jelly/peanut butter/honey. Stifling a yawn, Leader asked Konan where she had been last night. The blue-haired woman just finished her biscuit, and headed to her room.

"What was that about?" Hidan asked, looking at the door she had just disappeared behind.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Leader retorted while staring at the same spot.

Breakfast was finished in silence. Kumori offered to wash the dishes, and nobody objected. Who wanted to wash dishes anyway? Gathering the plates, she looked at Itachi's and blinked. Sasori had made five biscuits for everyone.

There were four on his plate.

Shrugging it off thinking he just wasn't hungry, she grabbed a biscuit and popped it in her mouth. Itachi made a butter and honey biscuit. Yum.

**SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY**

The rest of the day went on. It was rather boring, and Konan kept drinking coffee to stay awake. Tobi and Zetsu had left for a mission around noon, and then Kisame and Itachi left a couple hours later.

All in all, boooring.

So, to give herself something to do, Kumori went to her room, and got out her diary of drawings. She didn't like to write everything, she preferred to draw scenes of memorable times, the good or the bad, so that some might think it was just random pictures. And if they were smart enough to figure out it was a recording, then their mind would interpret it different because it's art. Probably just another one of Kumori's quirks.

So grabbing her pencils and charcoals, Kumori leaned against the wall at the head of her bed and began to draw out the past few days. First, she drew a scene of her sneaking around Sound ninja. Going through doors, looking around corners, and took special note of the hallway designs. She may go back someday, so this could serve as a map.

After that, she drew herself jumping through the trees. Kumori by now had completely zoned into her work, and focused on nothing but her drawings. Because of this, she was able to draw the looks of apprehension and fear on her face. Get the rolling clouds to look as if they would swallow you whole, and even got the raindrops to have form, and not just be little lines.

She drew of the cave, and of her looking through her stuff, of her sleeping, and later fighting Sasori and Deidara, the meeting with the rest, the almost meeting with that hebi-teme, and of the new meeting place. She smiled and chuckled when she drew Hidan's face when she first morphed. She drew herself when she revealed who she was to them, and of her fight with Machi. Probably overdid those scenes a bit, but oh well.

After that she drew of her recruiting to the Akatsuki, and of their trip to the house. Of course she didn't leave out Hidan's falls, those _had _to be remembered. She drew Deidara and Hidan's bickering, annoyed Leader, and all of the things she knew she would always want to remember.

After that she drew the house, and when she and Konan talked, when Deidara died her hair, and when she tested with Hidan and of the incident in the forest. When she had finished drawing all that, she continued to her morning with Deidara and Sasori, to the breakfast, and just because she was bored, she drew Itachi's barely picked at plate.

Sighing and rubbing her eyes before massaging her hands, she looked at the clock and realized she had been drawing for _hours._ It was already ten forty-five. She put up her pencils and book before changing into her PJ's and lay down to sleep. Looking at Konan's side, she realized she'd already gone to bed. When did she come in? Rolling her eyes at herself, she slid under the blankets, turned out the lamp she didn't remember turning on, and went to sleep.

**SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY-SORRY**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

Kumori rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hidan's voice echoed through the house. Kumori grumbled and randomly kicked out as if to kick the noisy offenders. Of course, that resulted with her hitting her toe on her desk, which sent a sharp pain up her leg that immediately woke her up. Jerking forward, she clutched her foot cursing all the curses she new. That was saying something because after all, she _has _been compared to Hidan.

"What did you do?" Konan grumbled rubbing her eye but giggling a bit.

"I hit my damned toe that's what!" Kumori snapped a little more rudely than she meant. Konan understood though and merely burst into a fit of giggles.

"Shut it! It's not funny!"

"I sure think it is!" Kumori turned her swearing on the blue-haired girl, which only caused more fits of giggles.

"You know what! FINE! If you think its SO damn FUNNY then I get the shower FIRST!" Kumori barked before grabbing her stuff and darting into the bathroom. Konan however immediately stopped and shot for the doorway.

"Noo! You use all the hot water!"

"I have a lot of hair."

"Let me go!"

"Too late!" With that Kumori shoved her out of the way, and locked the door behind her. She laughed when she heard Konan repeating some of the words she had just used on her against her! She removed her clothes, and the genjutsu, and looked at herself in the mirror. The mask she wore day and night fell, and hollow, dead, ruthless, crimson eyes stained with the blood of others stared back. Kumori could feel herself slipping again.

This rarely happened, but it was as if she folded in on herself, and became swallowed by the pools of pain she hid from everyone. She had trouble breathing and her heart raced. It felt as if she would be stuck like that forever. Hopeless, lost, buried in her sorrow and pain. She usually didn't come out of these moments for a long time either. That would be horrible. Konan would find her, she'd be questioned. No, she needed to find something to end it. Frantically she searched through her mind for an idea? How would she break free. Release herself?

Release.

Genjutsu.

Ok, ways to break free of genjutsu. Interrupt the chakra waves. No good. Konan would sense it and there wasn't even a chakra wave to intercept. Next . . . pain. Cause enough pain to overload your brain and releases the illusion. That could work. Shakily, she scanned the bathroom for something. Her eyes landed on a box opener. A razor. Since the Akatsuki only get supplies through Ame, and it was risky even then, they bought in bulk. They needed them to open the boxes so they wouldn't dull their kunai.

One pale hand reached out and grasped the razor. She shakily pulled her arm back, having difficulties holding the thing. After a bit of struggling, she managed to push the razor out of its cheep plastic shell. Blinking away tears that were forming from the overwhelming emotions, she brought it to her forearm. One of the few areas that Orochimaru hadn't covered with seals. Only her lower regions, back of her knees, and forearms hadn't received anything before her escape.

With one shaky but swift motion, she slid the blade across her forearm, and almost cried in relief. It had worked, she felt the pressure release her chest some, and she began to breathe easier. One or two more and she was home free. Another cut. It was almost gone. Another cut. She sighed in relief and looked at her arm. The blood oozed in a dark, seemingly blackish red against her Hyuuga eye pale skin—without the purple. She just stared at it for what seemed like forever watching it flow until finally the platelets had stopped it from flowing.

With a sigh, the woman climbed into the shower. As the hot water ran down her arm onto her cuts, she hissed, but became mesmerized by the way the blood thinned out in the water. Forcing herself out of it, she healed the cuts before anything else happened, and finished. Climbing out, she cleaned up the floor and put the razor away. After a moments hesitation she took a spare blade and tucked it in her pocket. She then brushed out her hair and applied the genjutsu. She inwardly whooped at the fact the genjutsu would hide the scars, and not raise suspicion.

**I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY-I-REALLY-AM-SORRY**

"Art is a bang!"

"You insolent brat! Art is eternal!"

"Art is the fleeting moment of beauty only to live on in memories!"

"Art is eternal! TRUE art withstands time and lasts forever for everyone to admire!" The two glared at each other for a moment, before rising into another rant. Kumori rolled her eyes, and decided to go out into the forest. Grabbing her cloak, she walked into the wall of green. Doing nothing but take in the scenery, and making notes in her head for ideas of what to draw later, she waltzed through the forest until she came upon a small pond. The crystal blue waters bubbled and glistened under the sun. A partially moss-covered bolder sat a few feet from the water's edge, and the trees parted at the top to reveal the bright yellow sun. A small chipmunk glanced up at her before returning to its seed, deciding the kunoichi wasn't any threat.

Said woman smiled softly at the sight, before making her way over to the boulder and sitting on a curve covered in thick moss. She sat there for what seemed to be hours, thinking of nothing; doing nothing. Just sitting there, watching the water shift, and the grass wave in the wind. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, taking in the fresh air's sweet taste. Blinking, she looked to the other side of the pond where several bushes of honeysuckle blossomed in the warm summer sun. Nothing could ruin this.

"_Kumori." _She thought too soon.

"_Hai, Leader-sama?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_In the forest."_

"_Come home, you have a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu."_

"_Mmk Leader-sama, be there in a bit."_

The connection was severed, and immediately Kumori darted through the trees home.

**Ok, I realized I had made her roommate seem to be a girl, but I meant for him to be a guy. Sorry, I have no idea why I did that . . . And Ri I hope your somewhat satisfied! :P As for you Reidluver . . . I can't think of **_**anything**_** for your request! It might take a while . . . XD Narutoboyluver, all will be revealed in time! :D**

**SORRY!! D:**

**P.S You know what I realized? Yes my full name is Tsukia, but everyone calls me Kia. How do you spell it? K-I-A**

**I'm KILLED IN ACTION!**

**WTF?!**


	7. The Ride

**Hi guys! I'm sorry to say this, but I probably won't be able to update for a couple weeks because well...here's a list.**

**1) I'm going to move in with my Dad to his fiance's**

**2) She's pregnat**

**3) We have to rearange my room and paint it and stuff**

**4) I'm going to have to get used to this school**

**5) I also am getting to new, already born brothers**

**So yea, sorry if I don't update for awhile...it's going to be hectic! XD So here is what I'd got so far, it's short I know, but at least it something, after today I pack. BUT we may be getting a SUGAR GLIDER!! They are sooo cute! Um...getting of track, but nothin much to say so here is this measly chappy. I don't really think this is a very good chapter, and it's short, but maybe you all will like it (I pray) Also, I didn't send this to my beta since I wanted this out now, so there are gonna be some mistakes...**

Kumori, Hidan, and Kakuzu all stood in Leader's office. Leader himself was sitting in a very comfy and squishy looking chair. the reason they were here; Kumori was going on her first mission.

Ever.

Not her first mission as an Akatsuki, her first one _ever._ At the Facility, they only had training periods where they were to complete a challenge, and undoubtedly go through many unnecessary and unavoidable torturing to see what the curses reactions would be. But never were they sent on an actual mission. Someone could have escaped, or they could miss valuable information.

"Your mission is to retrieve a scroll containing valuable information from Iwagakure. It is located in the Tsuchikage's main chamber. Where the main chamber is exactly is unknown. Do not be detected, you have one week. You are to also map out the building for future purposes. However if this is unable to be, then skip it. You will return to it another day. The map is ONLY a side mission. Any questions?" Leader spoke with his words clipped, and Kumori was once again reminded that he _was _the leader. Over the past few days, she had become accustomed to the other side of Leader. The one that was sorta nice and cared. This Leader had eyes of permafrost and an attitude to match.

The silence past for a few seconds before Hidan spoke up.

"So what's in the damn scroll anyway?"

"Information on what Iwagakure know of us, and of any bijuu information they contain." Leader answered flatly. Another few seconds of silence past, before Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kumori were dismissed. Silently the three split off into their rooms to pack.

**NEXT-SCENE-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE****-NEXT-SCENE**

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Kumori stared ahead making sure that she didn't run into a tree branch. the forest was silent except for the thump of ninja sandals on the trees. Occasionally Hidan and Kakuzu would bicker over something useless, but Kumori remained silent.

Her mind was elsewhere. Back in the bathroom when she had...well basically cut herself. Did this make her like those suicidal people like back at the Facility? A self-mutilator? Was she like those people who are sent away to get help from a psychiatrist?

Great, now she's a mentally disturbed S-Class nin with the snake-teme sannin on her ass. Anything else to add?

"Kumori! Wait up damnit!" Hidan called from behind her. Startled, she twisted her neck around to see she had nearly left them behind, she could barely see them! She came to a halt as they ran to catch up.

"Would you wait up? We don't have your ridiculous speed." Kakuzu growled through pants.

"Seriously! And listen too, we've been calling your damn name forever!" Hidan snapped. Kumori hotly replied;

"Well, I'm _sooory _that you are to _slow!"_

"Damnit we are NOT _SLOW_!"

"Then keep up!"

"That isn't fucking possible unless you can somehow carry both of us!" Hidan seethed. His face turning a bright shade of red.

Without saying anything, Kumori's form began to change. Taken by surprise, Hidan lept backwards into Kakuzu's chest, who fell in a fork in the boughs.

They watched as her neck began to grow, the bones popping and breaking, some all together disappearing. Her hair fused with her skin, and on the back of her neck it hung loosely. She fell on all fours as her spine unfurled, her thighs widened. Her arms grew out, as did her legs, and a chunk of her hair grew from her lower back.

The disgruntled men took in Kumori's new form. She was a large horse with a white coat, red mane and tail, and of course her eyes were red. The horse glared at them.

Thankfully they weren't that far from the ground, so Kumori jumped of the bough and landed gracefully on the forest floor.

"Get on." She ordered.

"Why should I?" Hidan said sarcastically. With an annoyed growl, Kakuzu pushed the Jashin worshiper off of him. Kumori trotted (literally) over, and caught Hidan. Then, Kakuzu jumped down, and landed square on Hidan's back. Both Kakuzu and Kumori ignored his violent thrashings, curses, and attempted stabs. (which only succeeded in him stabbing himself)

Hidan finally excepted the fact that he was bent over Kumori's back with Kakuzu sitting on him when the kunoichi began to run. Instead he held on and tucked his head in so as it wouldn't get caught by a tree. Kakuzu hunching over her neck for the same reason.

Two were definitely NOT used to running through the thick forest, not on a path, at speeds that were only humanly obtained by Might Gai or Rock Lee being on a sugar rush AND no weights.

How Kumori had this speed with no added chakra...who the hell knows.

So, for several long hours the rode/ran. Until it was dusk. Kumori slowed to a walk, and asked a bird something. The bird jumped back and gave a loud screech when a strangely colored horse talked to it. After the small chat, the kunoichi trotted off to the right for a small way, before they came across a large thorn bush. Taking a few steps back, she charged, and jumped at the last second, barely clearing the bush. Hidan gave a yelp from the sudden action, but was cut short when the air was knocked out of him at the landing.

"Couldn't we have had a warning!" Hidan yelled at the horse, a few curses mingled in. She merely snorted before changing back into her human self. Kakuzu jumped of in time, but Hidan got a part of melting spine to the face.

"Damnit!" As Hidan slid off, rubbed his nose, and tackled Kumori Kakuzu looked around, and set up camp. He figured that Kumori was getting tired, and quiet frankly he was happy. He was really stiff and wanted off. Looking over to Kumori and his lover, he gave a small smile, which was hidden by his mask, before laying everything out.

**Oh my! You found out a secret! GASP**


	8. Iwa and Flirts!

**Wow, I actually found time to write! O.O Well anyway, I have a question that I need answers for! Do you guys prefer the longer wait, with the longer chapter, or the shorter wait for the shorter chapter? My long chapters are usually over 4,000 words. On my shorter chapters, I'll probably make the 2,000 words or so. I NEED YOUR OPINIONS!!**

**AND, I want to say thank you to many for reviewing (LURVE you guyz) and for those who read my author notes no matter how pointless or retarded they seem/are. So thank you for the 'un'ing!**

**This is gonna be one of the shorter chapters, so you can get the idea.**

Once again, Kakuzu and Hidan were riding on Kumori, although this time Hidan was in front of the giant mass of that was Kakuzu. Said man had his arm wrapped around the Jashinest's waist, and he wasn't complaining or even blushing. Kumori secretly wondered if there was something between them. Sure, she'd been locked in a torturing cage for a long time, and before that a solitary rock room for a month, but all the time before that was spent with the other test subjects. The older women and men acted as mother and fathers to the young. Due to Kumori constantly not doing what the Hebi-teme wanted, she was punished more than others. Receiving beatings, isolation, having to watch as one of her few friends was destroyed by the curses. (Normally they took they took away the person from the rest, but NO they dragged Kumori with too, so really only she is the living survivor that knows what happens other than the white coats.)

Because of this, she saw love, family, happiness, joy, and moments of pure bliss that were each cherished deeply. Nevertheless, of course there was also agony, anger, depression, and even suicide.

Because she'd seen all this, she wasn't as socially awkward as she could be. And she somewhat understood how people could love one another, so yes, she had her suspicions for the duo to be a couple, but she'd just have to continue observing.

"Return human, Kumori." Came Kakuzu's voice through the silence. "We're about a kilometer from the village, time to set up disguises." Kumori came to a halt, and the shinobi slid off her back, afterwards she melted human.

"Ok, we should probably all have fake identities, and disguises." The stitched man continued.

"Names we can do, but what about disguises?" Hidan questioned.

"I can alter my illusion, and set one on you two." Kumori tossed in. Kakuzu nodded.

"Very well, I will be Yataka Yukio."

"I'll be Sagatoshi…Zen" Came Hidan.

"Mika Akako" Kumori chirped, before performing a seal. She took a shaky breath, and closed her eyes tight.

"Kai." Once again her genjutsu dissolved from her form, the seals tattooing her body, evidence of the torture and pain she went through. Without opening her eyes, she performed another set of seals.

"Illusionary Jutsu: Partial Shadow Coverage" She mumbled under her breath. Her hair became short and choppy, flaring out at the ends, but it remained its unique red and white colors. Her eyes became a little larger, the iris stayed red. She wore a black, low-cut belly shirt with long sleeves, although one sleeve was white. A pair of black cargo pants rolled up to her shins, with high-heeled boots to match. She still was short, pale, and built like a toothpick.

Kakuzu had dark brown hair going to his shoulders, his eyes an emerald green. On his square, but strong jaw was a thin, light brown scar. He had a beat up looking leather jacket over a tight fitting black shirt. A simple pair of baggy blue jeans, and some tennis shoes as well. He still kept his large bulky figure. He figured that the illusion didn't affect your body itself, and if so, it was only a very minor change. He looked over at Hidan, and his thoughts were confirmed.

The Jashinest was still medium height, and somewhere between skinny and bulky. His silver hair wasn't even an inch long, and spiked. A black shirt with random red spots splashed on, looking similar to blood, and baggy black pants with a chain or two covered him. His Jashinism necklace glinting proudly in the sun as his purple eyes took in Kakuzu's form.

"You guys like your appearances? I made us look like civilians so we could get in a little easier." Kakuzu nodded.

"Yep." Came Hidan's simple reply as he gave a short prayer to his god, bringing up the upside down triangle in the circle to his lips. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, before walking towards the village. Kumori glanced at Hidan, before following.

"Hey you idiots, wait up!" Hidan barked once he finally opened his eyes, seeing that the duo had left him far behind. He broke into a sprint to catch up.

...

**(Just to help not confuse you, or me I'm going to refer to them by their fake identities now)**

"Names?"

"Mika Akako."

"Yataka Yukio."

"Sagatoshi Zen."

"Business?"

"Visiting friends."

"Passes?" Akako handed him three cards with her illusion to be passes. His eyes barely flickered over them before he handed them back.

"Everything seems to be in check, enjoy your stay." His voice was bored, uncaring, and he obviously was running through the basic drills.

The three unidentifiable Akatsukians walked smoothly passed the guards, and into the village hidden in the rocks.

The buildings all seemed to be carved of rock, the bottoms literally melded into the ground. Some buildings were a bland gray, while others were black, white, brown, multi colored, etc. Squares were carved out of the rocky walls and glass panes wedged in. People crowded the dirt streets, bustling to get the days chores over with. Beggars sat against buildings, and children ran around laughing. A typical city.

"Lets find a hotel and stick around for about two days, then get this over with." Yukio mumbled, just loud enough for his companions to hear.

"Why wait two days?" Zen argued back, just as quiet.

"Because you moron, if we do it tonight and then leave, suspicions will arise. This will keep secrecy." The over-sized man replied, his tone implying he was talking to a five- year- old.

"Shut up!" Came the irked reply. Akako rolled her crimson orbs before searching for a hotel. When they turned around a corner, Yukio and Zen still bickering, when a wonderful smell hit Akako in the face. Blinking, she sniffed, following the delicious aroma to stand. Looking up, she saw a bright red sign with writing across, announcing the food sold.

"_**Dango!"**_

"Um…Zen…Yukio…what's Dango?" the undercover kunoichi asked. Requested men, looked at her, before taking in the stand.

"It's the weasel's favorite snack." Zen said, and Akako figured he was talking about Itachi. "It's basically sugared rice balls on a stick. Sometimes they have flavoring." Yukio eyed the pale woman as her eyes took in the stand, her nose twitching. He figured her senses were driving her nuts with the delectable smells.

"You're paying with your own money." He warned. Akako gave him a look that said 'duh' before walking in and ordering.

"Do you always have to be such a money grubber?" Zen chuckled. Yukio smoothly replied with.

"If I didn't, you'd waste it all and weapons and beer with Shark, Weasel with Akako would buy Dango, the puppet and sculptor, AND Akako on art stuff, Flower and…Cloud on origami and piercing, Venus-Fly-Trap and Cinnamon Face on Plants and candy…Yea I do need to be money grubbing." he shivered at the thought of all the money going to such waste! All that wonderful green disappearing. Yes, he needed to be a greedy bastard.

Zen rolled his eyes and laughed. Oh, how it was true.

"Mmm…" Akako hummed in delight as she chewed a rice ball.

"I -swallow- don't blame -bite- Weasel." Zen looked over at Yukio, his eyes smiling.

"No, for you see Akako and Weasel would steal all of it and buy Dango." Yukio chuckled, Akako looked between the two to try to figure what was going on. _Ashru_, who cares, this ball of heaven was much more important….

She'd come back later for more.

...

"You realize I'm not paying for this right?" Yukio growled. Zen complained he wanted a hot tub, but not one from one of the cheaper hotels. Those were to dirty and who knows what horny teenagers did in them! Akako had a hunch that he was just annoying him. She decided to go along with Zen, just for the sake of entertainment.

"You know, I think I know what to do." two pairs of eyes turned on her. "What do all men fall for?" Slowly, two big grins spread on faces. Akako ruffled her hair, pinched her cheeks under eyes so they'd flush, unzipped the belly shirt half way, and tugged her pants down to a dangerously low level. Biting her lips to make them turn red and swell slightly, she turned back to her comrades.

"Now, let's hope he's straight." The three walked in. Yukio headed to the bathroom, Zen went and sat on the pillow infested leather couch in front of the giant LCD TV. Akako walked up to the desk, leaning on her elbows, and giving poor man a good look, but left enough hidden to make him interested. Very interested apparently, when he talked, he talked to her boobs.

"U-um, welcome, how may I help you?" He forced himself to look at her face, and immediately regretted it. She had big, watery eyes with a puppy dog pout. Her face red from the pinches and bites oh so seductively pleading. Akako noticed he had messy hair like Sasori, only brown. His eyes were gray like Leader's, although they looked more mischievous like Deidara's.

"Yes, you sure can." Her voice was sweet and seductive. Zen chuckled over in his corner. This man was toast.

"You see-" Her glittering eyes wandered over to her comrades. On a spur of the moment thought, she decided she'd have a little fun. "-My friends are getting married tomorrow-" Zen gagged on his spit, while Yukio turned away. A growl so faint that only Akako could have picked it up. "-And we need a nice hotel for them to stay in." She looked away as if ashamed.

"A man attacked me and took all our money…and the bank is already closed." She looked up leaning forward just a little more. The man's eyes shot down. Akako frowned in her mind. Pervert, all you have to do is flash some boobs and you get whatever you want.

Ah, she wasn't complaining or anything about that…but are men that simpleminded. The answer, yes.

"Well, I can probably pull a few strings." He was still talking to her boobs. "And tell them congratulations for me. It's a shame though, how long are you in town?" Akako grinned inwardly. Only two words running through her head-

Free. Dango.

"We'll be here for two more days, and leave the third. Although," she pattered her eyelashes and looked sheepish. Lowering her voice as if though she didn't want the others to hear she said. "The wedding isn't till later tomorrow. We could hang out for a couple hours…." the man's eyes lit up with hope. Zen blushed and Yukiko went to the bathroom.

"Ok, what time should I pick you up?" He had lowered his voice too, and Akako couldn't help but giggle. "Meet me at the coffee shop on Limestone Ave. next to the Dango stand ok?" the man nodded with a grin. Then he pulled back and acted all business.

"Welcome to the Iwa Getaway, my name is Kagi, how may I help you?" Akako grinned in a sexy way. "May I have one room with two beds?" "Yes you may. What are your names?" "Mika Akako, Yataka Yukio, and Zen Sagatoshi." Alright, I'll take care of the rest." Kagi winked, before filling out his money information to pay. "You're too kind." Akako giggled flirtatiously, grabbing the room key. He mouthed his number was in the receipt, and Akako nodded showing she understood.

"Bye, see you later." Akako sent a wink before heading off with her comrades to their room.

...

**(They're alone now so back to usual names)**

"HAHA Oh my JASHIN you wrapped that poor boy around your finger!" Hidan was howling with laughter. Kumori's show had him begging for air, but unable to get any. Kakuzu was laughing too, just not as hard. Kumori was blushing and laughing. She'd already de-hoed herself, and was rather proud of her first seduce-a-man-to-get-what-you-want act.

"Yep, and tomorrow I'm gonna get me some free Dango!" She cackled. Hidan shook his head, but laughed some more. Kakuzu only chuckled, but had to hold his hand over his mouth.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the trio went to bed. Kakuzu and Hidan in one, Kumori in the other. After they'd turned out the light, Kumori release the jutsu, and Hidan made sure to note.

"We're gonna get you back for that too, Kumori." Said kunoichi giggled, before falling asleep.

**That is what Dango is right? I was too lazy to double check so yea, correct me if I need it! Also…I didn't put an enter where everyone talked this time, was it easier, or harder to read? Did it make a difference? Also FYI Kakuzu and Hidan are still under debate of relationship for Kumori right now. Them sleeping together was only because they are both guys, Kumori is a girl. That sorta thing.**

**Questions to answer in review:**

**How was it?**

**Do you mind the length?**

**Suggestions for the story?**

**Concerns?**

**Reading differences in the structure?**

**Yea you see those, just answer those and I'll be a happy-go-lucky girl who could shoot her foot and laugh. : D **

**Un!**


	9. Pool Party!

**Yea, my beta is gonna kill me if I don't put this up so here you go! Oh, and we're using fake identities. Remember Akako=Kumori, Zen=Hidan, and Yukio=Kakuzu.**

"You take care of yourself Akako." Yukio warned. The trio walked down the hallway to the hot tub. They'd gone out and bought some bathing suits, and Akako's illusion had been cast again. Said incognito kunoichi was in a black three piece. Her top strings, which were red, tied around her neck and made a crisscrossed down her back to connect to the thicker side pieces. Eventually the side pieces and string attached to the short-like bottoms with a silver belt. All in all, the bathing suit accented her animalistic beauty well. She walked proud, head held high. Her very presence demanded respect. But yet she was also very much like a cat. Sleek, lithe, graceful, and dangerous. Yea, she'd take care of herself. She was getting quite a few looks too. Her companions figured either she didn't care, or she was unaware. Either way, if anyone attempted something, they'd be missing an appendage….or two.

Yukio was in a black T-shirt, and black swim trunks. They'd been on sale, and suited him fine. His jacket had gone, and several girls were drooling at his muscle. However he also received curious glances. Like he'd found before, the jutsu only altered your appearance, and his stitches were too many to be rid of, so the turned into scars. Someone who had the appearance of being lacerated definitely attracted attention. However he carried himself with confidence, so nobody approached. He was a giant after all, and nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of that fist. And they didn't even know his capabilities.

Zen had his rosary dangling proudly on his chest. He had on some trunks that looked like his previous shirt, black with blood-like spatters.

Arriving at the pool and hot tub room, Yukio made a bee-line for the hot tub, while Zen seemed to be deciding on which to go. Evidently he chose hot tub, but Akako would have none of that. Running over, she pushed him straight into the pool. With an unceremonious yelp, the silver haired man crashed into the glass smooth surface. Yukio looked on incredulously. Honestly, was that _really _called for?

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zen spluttered attempting to rid his eyes of the infuriating liquid blurring his vision of his next sacrifice. The victim allowed a sadistic smirk across her features. Oh yes, torturing Zen was gonna be _fun. _

Finally able to look around, Zen lunged at the side of the pool. Akako took a step back, but her other neglected ankle became her downfall, literally. With a sharp yank, Zen flung Akako painfully onto her rump, before wrenching her into the blue depths. Underwater, Akako was overwhelmed by the sudden cold, and gasped. A rather stupid move, for now she both just lost her air, but had inhaled a lung (or two) full of water, and was choking in the damned substance.

Ah, but it was worth it.

Floundering to the precious air above, Akako managed to give Zen a rather good kick in the shin. After grabbing the side of the pool and coughing up all the water, and inhaling the wondrous gas of oxygen, she directed a very heated glare at the offending man. Who had an enormous, triumphing smirk spread across his face.

"OH, IT'S WAR!" With a realistic roar, the female lunged at the silver haired man, while in the background Yukio shook his head, ashamed to even _know _the two. Seriously, how childish can one be? Instead of giving himself the guaranteed headache-of-the-day prematurely, he closed his deep orbs, loosing himself in the peace of free hot tub.

**...**

One of the worst things a person can do is become completely relaxed in a hot tub to the point of being almost completely asleep. Unfortunately, Yukio seemed to have been unaware of this fact. Otherwise, he would not be in the position he was in now.

_The hot water relaxed all of his muscles and he was in pure bliss. Nothing could ruin this....right? Apparently there was one thing that could._

_"SURPRISE!" Was shouted into his ears. He only had time to jump, and register that two different voices had been in that scream before nothing but the absolute shock of cold water on hot skin flooded his senses. Next would he would do something forever degrading, and the offenders behind him would never let him live it down. The big, strong, murder of thousands...squealed._

_A pause of silence followed. Not for long, for barely a second had passed before the ones who started it all burst in laughter. Faces turned red from the strain and lack of air, while their stomachs ached. If they didn't stop soon, they'd bust a gut._

_Emerald orbs burned holes into the two, who began to nervously chuckle. Yukio's enormous form leering over them._

And here he was now, holding the offenders, Akako and Zen by their ankles over the pool. He'd just taken them to the shower used to rinse chlorine off before going to the locker room showers. Of course, he had the water scorching, and the duo's skin was bright red. They painfully turned up to look at him. Sheepish grins plastered on their face. Again a nervous chuckle erupted from them.

"Um…Yukio, you know I'm sorry right?" Akako said slowly, afraid that if she was to talk to fast, she'd anger him further. Zen nodded and looked pleading. Yukio smirked, and their faces turned to visions of horror. He dropped them. No more than a second later they shot up bolting for the edge. Once they'd removed themselves from the water, they looked at him. He chuckled before grinning.

"Yep, sure do."

…

**(In the room, so normal names)**

Kakuzu and Hidan changed in the main room while Kumori in the bathroom. In about ten-or-so-minutes Kagi would meet Kumori at the Dango stand. The 'husbands' would just hang out around town doing whatever. Hidan would probably go to the most pointless places, and ask Kakuzu to buy some of everything just to annoy him. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Kumori performed her genjutsu, covering Hidan and Kakuzu as well. A surprised gasp from the other room showed their surprise to the sudden appearance alterations.

Kumori stepped out of the bathroom, before bidding the men good bye. Double checking she had a key, the kunoichi headed off.

…

**(Fake names)**

"Hey."

"Hello." Kagi was wearing a dark red T-shirt underneath a basic black jacket, a pair of slightly baggy pants, a silver armband that clung to his right bicep, and matching silver ring. Looking closely, Akako noticed that his single pierced ear, his left, also had a loop attached. Kagi's eyes scanned over her form, and he whistled approvingly.

She wore a dark blue, tight fitting belly-shirt underneath a white jacket, which was halfway zipped. In her ears were a pair of sunstone encrusted earrings. Underneath her short mini-skirt came some dark blue leggings, the same color as the shirt, which ended at the base of her knee. From then to her mid-calf was fishnet.

"Like what you see?" Akako giggled, leaning onto one leg and resting her hand on the outstretched hip.

"You could say that," Came the red-head's chuckle. His eyes were twinkling as he asked the same of Akako. She grinned widely before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the coffee stand.

"Come on, let's grab a coffee."

…

Akako sipped her Mocha Cappuccino- she and Kagi were sitting in a comfortable silence. Well, Kagi was anyway. Akako almost had a heart attack when he asked her what she wanted. She'd never had coffee before! How could she explain that. since any normal person her age had had coffee! Thankfully, she automatically said for him to pick, even if she hadn't thought it. Lying for so many years was coming to be a _very _good thing.

Yea, that wasn't twisted at all.

"Akako?" The red eyed woman swiveled her eyes toward him.

"Hmm...?"

"Um, well, I wasn't really sure what you liked, so I didn't really have anything planned. Do you want to figure our what we're going to do, or...?" He trailed off, the meaning conveying across. "Fill in the blank." She smiled.

"What do you got around here?" He grinned back. _I'm doomed I don't know anything!_

"We'll, I'm not sure really, what do you like?" _I don't know!!_

"I'm pretty easy-going." _Please name something on your own, please please please._

"Well, just name something that comes to your head." _Getting the hell out of this situation._

"Mocha?" He looked at her quizzically before roaring with laughter.

"_W-w-what?!" _

"Well you said to name the first thing that popped into my head! And I'm drinking coffee!" Akako blushed, desperately trying to regain some dignity. Kagi just continued to laugh- Akako even thought he laughed harder! But FINALLY, after the bout of laughter that had attracted many curious gazes, he calmed.

"Maybe we should just walk around." Akako nodded. _Finally, a good- and safe- plan._

**...**

The duo really just went around town the entire time, talking about likes, dislikes, etc. Akako really just made stuff up for her, saying she came from another continent and that they had different customs. Kagi thankfully didn't ask where, but nodded and accepted it. Those made things go much more smoothly. Although the family subject was tough. Akako really just manipulated past experiences at the Facility, and what had happened so far at the Akatsuki. With alteration to hide them, of course. Even still, her mind still travled to unwanted thoughts. _–tug- _Eventually they arrived at the park and went through the trails. Akako, being the graceful klutz she is, slipped on one of the slopes. Kagi attempted to catch her, but ended up following. _–tug- _They screamed grunted and rolled the best they could out of the way, although Akako for survival used basic ninja skills. Kagi noticed.

"How -pant- did you -pant- do that!" Thinking quickly, Akako said.

"Since I'm such a klutz, as you can see, I took basic ninja classes to help with balance and stuff. Obviously the balance didn't go well, but at least I know how to avoid problems." _STUPID! STUPID HE'LL NEVER BELIEVE THAT! THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE BASIC NINJA CLASSES! AARGH! _He blinked._ –tug- –tug-_

"Oh, ok." He grinned, Akako deadpanned. _He, he actually believed it…?_ Wiping the look off her face before he saw it, she grinned back.

_Idiot. He's an idiot. –tug-–tug-_

…

After that, they decided to head to the flat land of the supermarket. Somehow Kagi caught a gleam in her eyes whenever they passed by an art stand. _–tug- –tug- _He immediately interrogated her over it. Eventually she admitted she liked to draw and such. He grinned and dragged her, _literally, _to the stand. He made her tell him what the highest quality charcoal and graphite set was. It was really good too. It had 30 different grades per type, and was top brand. Before she could protest, or even look at the price, he'd grabbed it and whirled her around to the cashier. Only when they were leaving was she able to steal a glance. _–tug-–tug-–tug-_

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!__ –tug-_

"KAGI! THAT! THAT! THAT-" He put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"It's ok, you deserve it." _–tug-–tug-–tug-_

"B-Bu-But that was so much"

"It's ok. Look, I'll explain later when I drop you off if you want." She still looked speculative but nodded, seeing as she couldn't really do anything at this point…_–tug-_

"Fine."

After that they walked in a comfortable silence, Kumori staring at the box in her hands.

_I can't believe he got me that…It's not like we've known each other for a long time…and it's the first time I've ever received a gift…Thank you, Kagi._ –tug-–tug-–tug-

_No one ever got her, the freak, the monster, the disgrace a gift. _–tug-–tug-–tug- _Kagi probably wouldn't have either._ –tug-–tug-–tug-

…

**(Normal names, and don't worry, soon the confusion will end -_-')**

Kumori sighed as she shut the door behind her. –tug- –tug- –tug- Kagi was definatly not what she had been expecting.

"_I got you that, because I, even though you may not know, was able to tell that you were making stuff about your family up._ –tug- –tug- –tug- _ Some of it was baised off truth, but nothing was for real. And it's fine, I understand, everyone has their demons. _–tug- –tug- –tug- –tug- _And I'm sure your ninja training has something to do with it. Just remember something. Never give up. No matter what. What many don't understand, is that by not caring for another drives them insane. They separate themselves from others to protect themselves,_ –tug- –tug- _ when really their hurting themselves. Live, love, forgive, and never give up. _–tug- –tug- _Our time on this Earth is limited_–tug-_. And by protecting the ones you love, you protect yourself."_ –tug-–tug-–tug-

Then he just left. Leaving a stupified Kumori in his philisophical wake. She stared blankly ahead, absorbing what he'd just said. All of it was so true, every bit of it, and she'd never forget it._–tug-–tug-–tug-_

But for now, she needed to save herself. So she went into the room, putting her set into a scroll, and pulled the thin piece of metal from her pocket. She studied it for minute. Admiring how the light cast a thin, dangerous, and yet graceful glare on the sharp edge. _–tug-–tug-–tug- _Right, she had to prevent herself from falling.

She walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

**Yea, I know. "Why is this so suckish from all your previous work?" Well, I'm sorry. My computer deleted this chapter, twice, and I lost all motivation for a while. But my beta was going to kill me, so I wrote something. I know it sucks, and is a waste of your life. Sorry. Don't forget, reveiws are CHERISHED!!! **


	10. Sadly, My First Author's Note

**Umz, I hate to say this and I know everyone's going to throw a fit. Please don't flame me TO bad.**

**But I have writers block.**

**I haven't a clue how long it will be, but I DO know it is a bitch. Sorry…BUT I started another story so hopefully all of you that have me on author's alert won't be too bored.**

**Again, I'm sorry, stab me with a kunai.**

**~Kia (Used to be Killer In Action…..but now Killed In Action.)**


	11. MOMENTOUS ALERT

Please go to my profile page! If you are a friend or read my stories you MUST see this!


End file.
